


Defy Not the Heart

by Frankie_625



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_625/pseuds/Frankie_625
Summary: Гарри приезжает в Форкс в качестве пациента доктора Каллена. Он должен был остаться в городе, пока не поправится настолько, чтобы вернуться на войну. Но он находит причину, чтобы не уезжать.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Defy Not the Heart by Aewnaur.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете: Kara Karatel

Эдвард стоял неподвижно, как статуя, у окна своей спальни. Его нос был в нескольких дюймах от стекла. Он был полностью погружен в свои мысли, так как это помогало скоротать время в бесконечные ночные часы. Из меланхоличного потока мыслей его вырвала Элис, которая целенаправленно начала думать о нем. Но Эдвард не обращал на это внимания, пока она не заговорила.

— Эдвард, я хочу сказать тебе что-то очень важное, поэтому не перебивая меня, — в ее голосе прозвучала такая неуверенность, какой он еще никогда не слышал. — Мы никогда не говорили об этом, и никто из нас никогда не спрашивал тебя, но у меня только что было видение. Точнее их было два. В одном: ты завтра в школе познакомишься с девушкой, кровь которой будет для тебя самой желанной. Вы будете встречаться некоторое время, после школы поженитесь, и ты обратишь ее. В этом видении ты был счастлив, — у Эдварда перехватило дыхание, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не начать читать ее мысли. Он больше не будет одинок, у него появится родной и самый близкий человек. Эдвард всегда надеялся, но никогда по-настоящему не смел мечтать об этом. — Но было и другое видение, в котором ты уезжаешь после вашей встречи, и не возвращаешься домой в течение года. А Карлайл скажет ей, что ты болен, поэтому уехал в другую страну на лечение. Через год ты возвращаешься домой, снова поступаешь в школу, но теперь вы уже не будете видеться, так как учитесь на разных потоках. Эдвард, когда ты вернешься, то встретишь мальчика. Он принесет с собой войну и боль. Но он нуждается в тебе, в твоей поддержке, а особенно в твоей любви. — Он услышал ее вздох. — Тебе предстоит выбор, и я не могу сказать какой из них правильный. Девушка независима и будет тебе равной во всем. Она примет вампирскую жизнь так, как будто родилась для нее. Она является той, которую ты так долго ждал. Все эти годы Карлайл готовил тебя к тому, что твоя половинка будет девушкой, и он даже не думал о другой стороне отношений. Если ты выберешь мальчика, то твое будущее будет не таким счастливым. Но мы, твоя семья, от тебя не отвернемся. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. — Ее мысли начали путаться. А где-то внутри него, там, где жило чудовище, начался глубокий спазм и дрожь. Наконец-то у него появится родной человек.

— Я не могу увидеть твое будущие рядом с мальчиком. Ты все еще должен принять решение. Но я могу сказать, что мальчик будет для тебя всем. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, не стану лгать, но выбор зависит только от тебя.

Он думает о том, чтобы остаться и встретиться с девушкой, заполучить то, чего так долго желал — близкого человека. Он уже обдумывал идею, чтобы уйти и жить одному, но понимал, что не сможет без семьи. Эдвард думает о том, что подумают остальные. Вампир обхватил себя руками. Он никогда ничего не говорил о женщинах, с которыми знакомил его Карлайл, надеясь, что, в конце концов, он остановится, и он это сделал, прекратил знакомить его с ними. Эммет, возможно, будет насмехаться над ним. Розали, как обычно, презрительно хмыкнет. А что сделает Эсми? Будет ли она разочарована в нем также, как его собственная мать? Разочарованный взгляд матери, вот то немногое, что мужчина помнит о ней. Ее разочаровал его отказ жениться. Именно этот взгляд повлиял на него настолько, что он решил сбежать на войну. В то время от позора фамилию могло очистить только одно событие. Возвращение героем с войны. Эдвард выкинул из головы ненужные мысли. Нет, Эсми любила его таким, каков он есть. Он знал, что она хочет, чтобы он следовал зову своего сердца. Как поступить? Уехать сразу и прожить еще год в одиночестве, чтобы потом встретить того самого, или все же остаться и обрести счастье уже сейчас? Какой путь выбрать?

— Один, — после долгого раздумья шепчет он, так чтобы услышали его только двое. Элис и Джаспер.

— Мы с Джаспером могли бы поехать с тобой. От этого твое будущее не изменится, — предложила Элис.

Но с другой стороны стоит ли уезжать? Ведь девушка уже здесь и не придется ждать?

— Этот мальчик стоит того, чтобы его подождать, — тихо сказала Элис, как будто прочитав его мысли.

— Тогда собираемся.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Мне часто снилась смерть. Еще до того, как я узнал, что это такое. Я сидел в темноте своего чулана и слушал, как дядя спускается вниз по лестнице. Звук его ремня, скользящего по брюкам. В те дни я часто думал о смерти. А потом не раз задумывался о ней в тускло освещенных коридорах Хогвартса, полных магии и надежды, только чтобы узнать, что за мной вечно будут охотиться. Тень смерти была моим вечным спутником.

***

Гарри проснулся от тихого голоса мадам Помфри. Он сразу же расслабился, так как узнал ее. Но неожиданно пронзившая боль заставила его все вспомнить. Он больше не хотел быть Гарри Поттером. Мадам Помфри и гоблины обещали, что ему не придется воевать. По крайней мере пока. Он точно знал, что рано или поздно ему придется вернуться. Прямо сейчас рядом с ним была только Мадам Помфри, ведьма, которую он знал и с которой не желал расставаться. Но скоро она уйдет, так как ее помощь нужна в другом месте.

Прямо сейчас рядом с ним была только Мадам Помфри, ведьма, которую он знал и с которой не желал расставаться. Но скоро она уйдет, так как ее помощь нужна в другом месте.

— Ох, дорогой, ты очнулся. Я уже начала беспокоиться, так как действие чар должно было закончиться еще час назад. — Ведьма суетилась около его кровати, превращая спички в различные предметы, которые ему понадобятся, а после откладывая их в сторону.

— Где мы находимся? — Спросил Гарри, и нахмурился, услышав свой голос, он был грубым и хриплым от боли и долгого молчания.

— Мы находимся в Форксе, штат Вашингтон. То есть в Соединенных Штатах. — Ответила Мадам, не отрываясь от создания чайного сервиза.

Гарри невольно засмотрелся на действия этой восхитительной ведьмы.

— Я думал, что мы должны быть на Аляске, — он сел и поморщился от боли в спине, которую крест на крест пересекали грубые швы.

— Осторожнее, дорогой, я не могу дать тебе никаких зелий. Я отвечу на все вопросы. — Она немного походила по комнате, прежде чем устроиться в кресле рядом с кроватью Гарри. — Ты прав, мы должны были быть на Аляске, но, похоже, у гоблинов была старая информация. Доктор переехал сюда, в Форкс. У меня назначена встреча с ним примерно через час, чтобы узнать, согласится ли он взяться за твое дело. Он очень замкнутый, а так же известен тем, что редко помогает волшебникам. — Мадам вздохнула, она ужасно устала, но времени на отдых просто не было. Ведь остальные будут искать Гарри, и будь она проклята, если позволит им найти его и втянуть обратно в эту неразбериху, пока он снова не будет в отличной форме. — Не волнуйся сейчас ни о чем, Гарри, гоблины собирают документы, чтобы ты мог спрятаться здесь на некоторое время. Я взяла на себя смелость выбрать тебе новое имя. Доктор Каллен, скорее всего, будет знать, кто ты такой, но не сможет никому рассказать, так как ему не позволит клятва. Судя по слухам он хороший человек, которому можно доверять. — Она заметила, что глаза мальчика закрылись. — Просто отдохни, Гарри, пусть кто-нибудь другой возьмет твою непосильную ношу.

***

Доктор Карлайл Каллен сидел в своем кабинете, ожидая последнего посетителя на сегодня. Женщина обратилась за консультацией и попросила о встрече в конце рабочего дня, что было необычно. Он предупредил медсестер, что, как только посетительница приедет, они должны будут проводить ее к нему, а затем могут быть свободны. У него было странное предчувствие, что жизнь вот-вот совершит кульбит, причем не в лучшую сторону. Тишину коридора нарушил громкий треск. Мужчина невольно посмотрел на часы. Удивительная пунктуальность.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, доктор Каллен ждет вас. Сюда, пожалуйста, — поприветствовала новоприбывшую Нэнси.

Карлайл встал, когда дверь его кабинета открылась. Он внимательно посмотрел на женщину. Она была странно одета и выглядела совершенно измученной.

— Пожалуйста, проходите, присаживайтесь.

— О, благослови тебя Мерлин, я уже слишком стара, чтобы работать так долго, но ничего не поделаешь. — Войдя в кабинет, проговорила мадам Помфри. Она села в предложенное кресло, положив сумку на колени. Она глубоко вздохнула и с минуту изучала бледное лицо доктора, прежде чем кивнуть самой себе. — Обычно я бы соблюдала все формальности и прочее, однако, времени просто нет. Меня зовут целительница Поппи Помфри. Я работаю в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. У меня есть ученик, который был сильно ранен, ему не помогают ни одни магические средства. Ваше имя было первым в очень коротком списке врачей, которым можно было бы доверить этого студента, — она открыла сумку и достала толстую папку.

— Одну минуту, мадам, — доктор удивленно посмотрел на посетительницу, он совершенно не зал, как реагировать на такую откровенность. — Вы ведьма, поэтому я полагаю, что вы знаете, кто я. Почему вы доверяете мне заботу об одном из своих учеников? Кто составил этот список? Кто этот студент, что вы не можете отвезти его в обычную больницу? — В полной растерянности спросил Карлайл.

— Я собираюсь сделать что-то очень бесстыдное прямо сейчас и попросить прощения за это позже, если придется, — она собрала верхнюю четверть дюйма бумаги из папки и положила их на стол перед вампиром. — Этот студент нуждается в вас. — Она выдержала его пристальный взгляд, пока он не опустил глаза на страницы. Она знала, что играет на сострадании, которым был известен доктор-вампир, но разве у нее был выбор?

Карлайл внимательно изучал лежащие перед ним бумаги. В документах подробно описывалась жизнь ребенка. Его жизнь, оказалось, была полна голода, пренебрежения и жестокого обращения. Целительница Помфри вылечила все: начиная от цинги и заканчивая костями, которые были сломаны множество раз. Он был знаком с обычаем волшебного мира обучать детей в школе, начиная с одиннадцати лет, и думать, что ребенок в наши дни живущий в маггловском доме, если он правильно все понял, переболел цингой, было действительно страшно. В двенадцать лет он вернулся от своих родственников с дефицитом витамина D, сломанными ребрами и совершенно не выросшим. В течение года было совершено несколько посещений больничного крыла. И так далее, и тому подобное. Каждый год директору школы присылали несколько писем, в которых сообщалось о состоянии мальчика и подозрениях в жестоком обращении с ним, но директор отвечал, что его поместили к родственникам ради его же блага. Гнев, которого он не испытывал десятилетиями, почти поглотил доктора с головой. Ему хотелось убить этого человека. А потом, когда ему показалось, что хуже уже быть не может, он прочел о событиях четвертого года обучения мальчика. Хотя он не следил за всем, что происходило в волшебном мире, и, конечно же, никогда не говорил об этом своей семье, он не отставал от больших событий. И все, даже отдаленно осведомленные о волшебном мире, знали, что произошло два года назад. Турнир Трех Волшебников, в котором после победы, Гарри Поттера схватили, пытали и использовали в кровавом ритуале, чтобы воскресить Темного Лорда Волдеморта.

— Боже мой, это же… — начал было Карлайл, но был перебит.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Мы не должны произносить никаких имен. Как вы, возможно, знаете, имена имеют силу в нашем мире. Все по обе стороны войны ищут его. Я должна получить клятву, прежде чем смогу сказать что-то еще. Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности. — Взмолилась мадам Помфри.

— Это приведет мою семью к войне. Они не знают, что вы ему помогаете, так почему я должен помогать вам? — прошипел он.

— Моя магия причиняет ему боль, она буквально обжигает его кожу. Мои зелья ломают ему кости. Я не могу исцелить его. Когда я сказала, что вы возглавляете короткий список, я имела в виду, что ваше имя, единственное в нем. Гоблины уверяли меня, что вы лучший маггловский доктор в мире. Пожалуйста, ему нужно безопасное место, чтобы исцелиться. Если я возьму его обратно, он пролежит в постели пару недель, и директор снова отправит его на фронт, — она не могла сдержать слез, потому что ее одолевала усталость, как физическая, так и эмоциональная.

Карлайл разрывался на части. Он очень серьезно отнесся к своей клятве. Исцелять, когда угодно, где угодно и кого угодно. Но его долг — обеспечить безопасность своей семьи, был превыше всего. По этой причине он всегда предпочитал, чтобы Вольтури сами устанавливали отношения с магическим миром в целом. Хотя он все еще держал свои деньги у гоблинов, он старался никогда не привлекать к себе внимания в более широком плане.

— Это принесет войну моей семье, — прошептал он. В глубине души он знал, что будет делать, и только надеялся, что семья простит его.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы сохранить ваше участие в этом деле в тайне. Я проинструктировала Гринготтс, чтобы он не делал никаких записей о вашем переезде из Анкориджа в Форкс. Когда он поправится и будет готов вернуться, сообщи им о своем переезде, и они дадут мне знать, что пришло время, — сказала она, словно желая, чтобы он поверил ей. — Я вернусь за ним прежде, чем кто-нибудь узнает об этом.

— Значит, он здесь? В Форксе?

— Да, гоблины в Гринготтсе особенно любят его. Я не думаю, что даже он осознает, каким существа магического мира видят его. У мальчика нет никаких предубеждений против кого-либо, кроме темных. А точнее Его последователей. Семья мальчика-магловская. Один из его крестных отцов был оборотнем. Его лучшие друзья чистокровные, магглорожденные и домашние эльфы. В мальчика было вбито смирение. А теперь они так многого от него ждут, — вздохнула она. — Гоблины подыскали ему жилье в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Несколько месяцев исцеления должны быть всем, что требуется. Если Мерлин захочет, мы вернем его еще до начала учебного года. — Она уже собиралась передать доктору все еще толстую папку, но вдруг остановилась. — Все это зависит, конечно, от вашей клятвы, вы же понимаете.

Карлайл помолчал. Клятвы волшебников были серьезным делом, они могли лишить его жизни и жизни всех членов его семьи. — В чем именно вы просите меня поклясться?

— Вы и любой другой медперсонал, который вам понадобится, будете придерживаться той же самой клятвы. Поскольку мы не можем произнести его имя вслух, нам придется быть в его присутствии, когда вы дадите свою клятву. В принципе, я считаю, что основная клятва свидетеля или защиты пациента — это все, что требуется. Никто не произносит его имени и не обсуждает его случай с другими, если это не необходимо с медицинской точки зрения. Если кто-то попытается вторгнуться в ваш разум с помощью ментальной магии или телепатии, он увидит только, что у вас есть пациент, но никаких подробностей о нем нет. У меня нет желания видеть, как пострадает ваша семья, поэтому я добавлю оговорку, что если наступит такое время, когда хранение этой тайны причинит вред или каким-либо образом принесет опасность вашей семье, то клятва больше не будет держать вас. Такая клятва приемлема?

— Более чем приемлема. Спасибо. — Сказал Карлайл, вставая, чтобы собрать свои вещи. Он взял папку из ее протянутых рук и быстро засунул ее в свою медицинскую сумку, когда она встала. Мадам Помфри взяла его холодные руки в свои и облегченно улыбнулась.

— Нет, Доктор Каллен, это вам спасибо.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Карлайл увидел крошечную фигурку, лежащую на кровати, он подумал, что ошибся. Это никак не мог быть великий герой волшебного мира. Конечно, имена названы не были, и это мог быть кто угодно, но теперь это не имело значение, решил он для себя. Фигура была с ног до головы покрыта синяками, рваными ранами и бинтами.

— Что случилось с этим мальчиком? — спросил он, присаживаясь на край кровати. Его мозг работал с вампирской скоростью, пока он прокручивал все, что видел и слышал за последние полчаса, сосредоточившись в основном на пациенте, пульс которого был слабым, но ровным. И уже потом он обратил внимание на дом, в который они прошли. Он был скромным двухэтажным и совершенно без мебели, если не считать вещей в этой комнате.

— Сначала ваша клятва, — напомнила мадам Помфри, понимая, что доктор теперь не откажется уже точно, и вытащила свою волшебную палочку и призвала маленькую искорку магии.

После того, как клятва была произнесена должным образом, Карлайл снова спросил:

— А теперь, пожалуйста, расскажите мне, что случилось с этим мальчиком. В карте указано, что ему по меньшей мере шестнадцать лет, а если этот мальчик-герой, то ему почти семнадцать, и все же он выглядит так, как-будто ему только что исполнилось тринадцать.

— После того, как Он был воскрешен, директор начал особое обучение мальчика, — она скосила глаза на доктора, прерывая саму себя. — Мы зовем его Джон. Джонкиль Каолин, гоблины сделали для него совершенно законное магловское имя. Все его документы находятся в папке, эмансипация и все остальное. Эта папка связана с его менеджером по работе с клиентами Мейз из Гринготтса. Если вам нужно что-то еще для него, средства или просто что-нибудь, напишите это на внутренней стороне обложки. Кроме меня, менеджер единственный, кто точно знает, где он находится.

— Я все понимаю. А теперь о мальчике. — Снова подсказал Карлайл.

— Он не любит, когда его так называют, после смерти крестного. Зовите его Джон. — Она глубоко вздохнула, подавляя в себе желание не отдавать Гарри на чужое попечение, кроме своего собственного. — Итак, директор начал его обучение. Он не успел закончить даже четверть обучения, а его уже отправили на передовую. Его отправляли на сражения во время всех нападений. Ему было четырнадцать, когда началась настоящая война. От него ожидали, что он будет мириться с ужасными магглами, с которыми он живет, поддерживать свои оценки, тренироваться, и Мерлин знает, что еще. За последние два года он потерял обоих своих крестных отцов и нескольких близких друзей. К концу этого учебного года он совсем выбился из сил. Он принимал зелья для роста и мышечного тонуса, которые готовил лично для него мастер зелий. Директор объяснил прием зелий плохим питанием, при всем при этом совершенно ничего не делая, чтобы изменить данный факт. За неделю до начала занятий он упал в обморок. Я несколько часов подряд громко отчитывала его, но он и слышать ничего не хотел. Он был так горд, что наконец-то стал таким же высоким, как его друг Рон, стал таким же мускулистым, — она улыбнулась, вспомнив, как горели его глаза, когда он стоял лицом к лицу с младшим сыном Уизли.

Карлайл был занят проверкой ребер Гарри, у него было несколько сломанных с обеих сторон. Его правое запястье и нога были сломаны, этот мальчик был просто сломан.

— Я посадила его в поезд, хотя всем сердцем не хотела этого делать, но директор сказал, что он должен вернуться домой к магглам. Поезд подвергся нападению. В тот день погибли 56 студентов. Каждый дом, семья кого-то потеряли. Гарри при нападении сопротивлялся, давал отпор противникам, но он был измотан, и им, Пожирателям Смерти, удалось схватить его. — она остановилась, чтобы собраться с мыслями. То, что сделали с Гарри, было, попросту говоря, мерзостью. — Они пытали его с помощью заклинаний и зелий, пытаясь сломать. Ты же знаешь, что есть пророчество о них, о Нем и о Джоне. «…И каждый из них должен умереть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить, пока другой жив…». Джон нашел пророчество на пятом году обучения, но то позже было украдено. В ту же ночь умер один из его крестных отцов. Я никогда раньше не видела его таким злым, но он продолжал бороться. — Мадам Помфри поерзала на стуле, отрываясь от своих воспоминаний, и помогла доктору Каллену снять с Гарри большую ночную рубашку.

Спина мальчика была в ужасном состоянии.

— Конечно, у нас есть шпион, и только так мы узнаем, что происходит в стане врага. Он признается, что не знает всего, что было сделано. Но он был свидетелем стычки между Ним и Джоном. Он применил к мальчику заклятие, которое воздействует болью, но не на тело, а на нервы, — объяснила она, взглянув на доктора. — Когда он снял проклятие, то спросил Джона присоединится ли тот к нему как равный. Мальчик несколько минут пристально смотрел ему в глаза, а затем что-то покинуло мальчика и вошло в Него. Он закричал и рухнул, как и Джон. Шпион получил указание отвести Джона обратно в камеру. Он сказал, что когда поднимал Джона с пола, тот был уже таким, маленьким и очень хрупким на вид. У меня есть несколько вариантов того, что именно произошло, но я не могу подтвердить этого, не зная точно, что было сделано с Темным Лордом. И я не узнаю этого, пока не вернусь и снова не поговорю со шпионом. Если это то, что я подозреваю, то Джон больше не будет в безопасности в нашем мире. С любой стороны. — Эти слова сразу привлекли внимание Карлайла, он понимал, что и сейчас мальчик не в безопасности, не с тем бессердечным пренебрежением, с которым они до сих пор относились к его благополучию. Но после слов ведьмы стало совсем не по себе, что такого случилось, что отношение к мальчику может стать еще хуже?

— Что вас так сильно волнует, что именно произошло? Что может быть настолько ужасным, что они повернутся спиной к своему герою?

— Чистота крови в волшебной Англии значит почти столько же сколько и деньги, если не больше. Полукровки и Магглорожденные — граждане второго сорта. Оборотни, кентавры, гномы, все остальные — это третий класс, если им повезет. Я подозреваю, что Джон отказался от своей человечности, чтобы ослабить Его. Это могло сработать, я пока не знаю. Но я точно знаю, что если он не чистокровный человек, то это даст директору школы гораздо больше власти над ним. Он станет не более чем собственностью. Оружием, которое будут использовать, и которое будет выброшено после войны.

Карлайл уставился на его избитое лицо. Мальчик был прекрасен даже под синими и пурпурными, выцветшими зелеными и желтыми цветами синяков. Что же он тогда был за существо? Крошечный и очень женственный, но с сильным мужским подбородком и телосложением. Его черные волосы представляли собой дикую грязную гриву, но он мог видеть, где темно-рыжий оттеняет ее. Он будет поистине необыкновенным, когда исцелится.

— Из всех других теорий, почему вы подозреваете именно эту? — ему пришлось спросить, потому что то, что она предполагала, было фантастикой даже для него.

— Я была там, когда Лили, его мать, получила свое магическое наследство. Я знаю, как она выглядела до того, как наложила свои чары. Я знаю, что мои навыки целительства и зельеварения никогда больше ей не требовались, пока он не родился. И с этим процессом магия тоже ничем не могла помочь. Я действовала не более чем акушерка. Где-то в ее родословной, тоже не очень далеко, если верить тому, что я видела, есть кровь существ. Я сузила возможные варианты до двух разных подвидов. — Она взглянула на песочные часы на прикроватном столике. — О боже, мой портключ сработает через две минуты, — она заметалась по комнате, собирая вещи и беспорядочно запихивая их в сумку. — Держите его в безопасности. Запомните эту папку. Просто напишите все, что вам нужно, на внутренней стороне обложки, и Мейз позаботится об этом. — Она остановилась и схватила песочные часы. — Да, и еще доктор Каллен. Джон не знает, кто вы такой. Это не мое дело, чтобы говорить ему об этом, и он не был достаточно бодр, чтобы понять многое. Я подозреваю, что для него это не будет иметь ни малейшего значения, но… — она взглянула вниз, на первый проблеск магии, исходящий от часов. — Нет времени, его никогда не бывает достаточно. Тридцать первого числа ему исполнится семнадцать. Я постараюсь прийти… — ее слова оборвались, когда она исчезла в ливне серебряных брызг.

Карлайл глубоко втянул в себя ненужный воздух и медленно выдохнул. Ну вот и все. Он снова повернулся к своему пациенту.

— Похоже, теперь нас осталось только двое. — Он обвел взглядом теперь уже безмолвную комнату и снова посмотрел на подростка. — Правда, я думаю, что лечить тебя здесь не лучшая идея. Как бы ты отнесся к тому, чтобы поехать ко мне домой? Хмм. — Он достал сотовый телефон и набрал домашний номер.

— Эсми, дорогая, как бы ты отнеслась к тому, что у нас будет, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на мальчика сверху вниз, — человек-гость на несколько недель?

— Человек?

— Да, человеческий мальчик, который нуждается в постоянной сиделке и не может находиться в больнице.

— Конечно, Карлайл. Если ты считаешь, что это безопасно. Здесь было так тихо с тех пор, как Розали и Эммет присоединились к остальным.

Карлайл улыбнулась, ведь прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как два самых старших подростка закончили среднюю школу-опять, и Эсми уже страдала от ужасного синдрома пустого гнезда.

— Нам нужно будет найти место, куда его поместить.

— Мы можем устроить местечко в моей студии. Если ему понадобится постоянная сиделка, я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь. — Тогда ладно. Сейчас он уже спит. Мне нужно будет сбегать за вещами, которые ему нужны, а потом я вернусь домой и все устрою. Но нам придется собраться вместе, чтобы забрать его. Переместить его будет непросто.

— Я буду готова, дорогой. Пойду переставлю кое-какие вещи в студии, чтобы освободить место.

— Очень хорошо, скоро увидимся. — Карлайл вздохнул и направился к своей машине. Переезд мальчика в их дом был не единственным вариантом, который у него был, но он чувствовал, что этот вариант был правильным. И снова он молился, чтобы его семья не взбунтовалась из-за его решений. Если повезет, мальчик поправится и вернется в Англию до того, как дети вернутся. За шесть недель тело может очень сильно исцелиться.

Карлайл отступил назад и окинул комнату критическим взглядом. Это была не самая лучшая послеоперационная комната, но она была на несколько уровней выше того места, где сейчас находился мальчик. Всего полтора часа ушло на то, чтобы добраться до Порт-Анджелеса, украсть необходимые припасы, вернуться и все подготовить. Картины Эсми были аккуратно сложены у противоположной стены от больничной койки и оборудования, в стороне, но все еще в пределах досягаемости. Ее мольберт и подставка для палитры стояли у стеклянного окна, которое занимало всю дальнюю стену и давало большую часть света. Комната была готова настолько, насколько это было возможно без присутствия пациента. Не говоря ни слова, они пошли забирать своего гостя.

***

Когда они вошли в дом, там было тихо, как в могиле. До тех пор пока Эсми, наконец, не взглянула на своего будущего гостя. Она судорожно вздохнула и быстрее, чем могли видеть человеческие глаза, бросилась к ребенку.

— О Карлайл, что с ним случилось? — ее руки трепетали над ним, словно желая утешить, но никак не могли успокоиться из-за страха причинить ему боль.

Он все рассказал, когда они перенесли Джона в машину и убрали все следы его присутствия в доме. Теперь жену будут держать под той же самой клятвой, которую он дал с тех пор, как стал его сиделкой. Эсми была очарована мыслью о том, что целый волшебный мир скрыт от нее, но ужаснулась тому, что сделали с мальчиком. Слишком большая ответственность для такого молодого человека, подумала она. Ее сердце так и не оправилось от потери собственного ребенка, и ей было немыслимо, чтобы она так обращалась с любым другим ребенком. Ее сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он захныкал, когда ее муж сделал ему укол, который, как она надеялась, облегчит любую боль. Бедняжка даже не проснулся. Полчаса спустя Джонкиль Каолин, ранее известный как Гарри Поттер, прочно обосновался в доме Калленов.


	4. Chapter 4

_Хоть я и знал смерть так же хорошо, как свою собственную тень, она не была тем, на кого я действительно мог рассчитывать. Она всегда маячила сзади, следя за каждым моим движением, а когда я поворачивался, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, она…исчезала._

***

Захват поезда произошел быстро. Пожиратели Смерти без особых усилий остановили поезд и ворвались в первый вагон. В кратчайшие сроки все находившиеся в нем погибли, так как никто не успел понять, что происходит.

В купе, в котором ехали Поттер и его друзья, стояла тишина, ребята дали возможность хоть немного отдохнуть Гарри. Рон, Гермиона и Невилл сидели на одной скамейке, а Гарри, Драко и Луна на противоположной. Каждый из них смотрел или в окно, или в пол, так как никто не желал смотреть на пустое место рядом с Невиллом, где должна была быть Джинни, которая погибла от Авады Кедавры во время первого похода в Хогсмид в этом году. Ее потеря сломила семью так, как не сломала потеря Фреда и Джорджа в прошлом году.

Крики, которые разнеслись по поезду, заставили друзей выбежать из вагона и непонимающе осмотреться. Секундная заминка, и каждого осеняет пониманием происходящего. Расположившись знакомым образом, Гарри впереди, по обе стороны от него встали Драко и Рон. Поттер как никогда был счастлив, что Драко перешел на их сторону, когда Темный Лорд потребовал, чтобы он убил Дамблдора. Невилл стоял у него за спиной, Луна за Драко, а Гермиона за Роном. Они встали спина к спине и двинулись вперед.

Ребята медленно двигались по поезду, направляясь к источнику криков, убивая гарпий и троллей, которых Пожиратели смерти оставили снаружи. Они медленно, продвигались вперед, пока Рон не был сбит гарпией. Промедление, и рядом падает Гермиона. Гарри дал знак остальным двигаться дальше, а сам остался с раненными друзьями. Рон уже истек кровью, его сердцу больше нечего было качать. Гермиона задыхалась, кровавая пена стекала по ее щеке, когда Гарри притянул ее к себе на колени. С последним вздохом она улыбнулась ему и прошептала:

— **Борись Гарри, не сдавайся** , — а потом все вокруг почернело.

***

Эсми промокнула маленькое личико мокрой тряпкой и вытерла его насухо.

— **Все еще в синяках** , — подумала она. Каллен непрерывно напевала про себя, нежно втирая в кожу мальчика специальный лосьон. Джон находится у них уже полторы недели, а выглядит все также, как в первый день прибытия. Он ни разу не проснулся и не пошевелился, и оба вампира не могли понять с чем именно это связанно. К этому времени некоторые из синяков должны были исчезнуть, но они все еще выделялись радужными полосами на бледной коже. Швы на его спине выглядели уже не так ужасно, как в первый день, так как Карлайл удалил старые, наложенные ведьмой, и наложил новые более аккуратные.

Следы от хлыста оставят шрамы, которые со временем побледнеют, и уже не будут такими страшными, как сейчас. Она всем сердцем желала заплакать, когда снова втирала лосьон в старые шрамы. Слова: _«урод»_ и _«никчемный»_ , вырезанные на его спине, были бледными, но видными даже смертным глазом. Карлайл подумал, что мальчика били палкой, но потом понял, что следы были оставлены хлыстом для верховой езды. Эсми много раз видела такие отметины на боках лошадей.

Она слышала, как Карлайл подъехал к дому. Как только захлопнулась дверца его машины, она сразу же высказала то, что так сильно ее беспокоит.

— Он ведь не исцеляется, правда? Пакет с мочой был пуст весь день, хотя я дала ему два пакета физ.раствора. Он теряет вес даже с питательной трубкой. Карлайл, я знаю, что ты не хочешь связываться с ними, но ты должен это сделать.

Карлайл вздохнул, он тоже волновался за ребенка, который больше не мог позволить себе похудеть.

— Я знаю, я напишу им. — Ответил он, входя в свой кабинет через полсекунды.

На его столе лежала злополучная папка. Он тяжело опустился в кресло и ослабил галстук, прежде чем расстегнуть его. Он ненавидел эту папку. Информация в ней оскорбила его в своей бессердечности. Здесь, в жирной каллиграфии и толстом пергаменте, была написана жестокая правда детского отчаяния. И как бы сильно он не хотел, чтобы его семья не участвовала в войне, ему становилось все более и более ясно, что, по крайней мере, он не может быть непричастным. Он просто не мог позволить мальчику вернуться в мир, где его интересы никто не защищал. Мадам Помфри могла бы попытаться, но в конце концов она поклялась защищать всех учеников, а не только этого. С этой целью она должна была оставаться в благосклонности директора Дамблдора и не вмешиваться в заботу о мальчике. Он быстро написал свой первый вопрос, на внутренней стороне обложки папки, впервые задаваясь вопросом, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы получить ответ.

_«Джон не исцеляется. Есть ли какие-нибудь зацепки, чтобы понять, к какому типу существ он может принадлежать? Особые потребности или забота, о которых я не знаю?»_

Почти сразу же появился ответ.

_«Видал ли ты фей —_

_Не проклятое и не благословенное племя?_

_Они по водам ходят, они плывут по землям._

_Там, где они ступают, все травы зеленей._

_Лесной олень к их зову выходит из теней._

_Крадут из тайных кладов, питают трав исток;_

_Бледнеют их невесты, неслышен их уход._

_Они чужды печали и страх неведом им,_

_Не время урожая, ни сев им не важны._

_Перст времени не тронет и смерть не чтёт их дней —_

_Фей, вечно неизменных, взрослея иль старей._

_Хоть феи нас и любят — проходят, наблюдая,_

_Не думая о травах, что вчера нарвали._

_Сегодня наперстянки забрали алый цвет…_

_И коль багрянец ночью был выпит до конца_

_— Он завтра возродится из нового венца._

_(Нора Чессон)»_

Феи? При этой мысли Карлайл слегка усмехнулся. Элис бы это понравилось, ведь все эти годы ее сравнивали с эльфом. Она хорошо воспринимала эти поддразнивания и была ими очарована. Он хорошо знал это стихотворение, потому что она повторяла его снова и снова, пока все они не запомнили его, хотели они того или нет. Конечно, ничто из этого не говорило ему, как обращаться с… феей.

 _«Вы можете мне что-нибудь рассказать о его лечении? Или что он может съесть?»_

_«Феи нуждаются в солнечном свете и растительности. Едят фрукты, орехи и зерно. Они пьют воду и молоко. Мэйз составляет для вас список книг. Его нужно выносить наружу. Тогда мастер Джонкиль должен начать поправляться.»_

_«Спасибо. Пришлите мне книги, как только вы их получите, пожалуйста. Чем больше информации я получу, тем скорее он выздоровеет и будет в безопасности.»_

Карлайл покачал головой при виде употребляемой грамматики и задумался, с каким существом он разговаривает. Он закрыл папку и быстро пошел в студию. Стоя в дверях, просто наблюдал за своей женой и мальчиком. Смотрел на вампира, ухаживающего за феей. Никогда за все свои годы он не думал увидеть такое зрелище. Внезапно он рассмеялся над всей этой нелепостью.

— Что такое, дорогой? — Эсми стояла и улыбалась своему супругу, наслаждаясь видом его смеющегося лица. Его было так легко полюбить.

— Он эльф! — О! Боже Мой! — она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на мальчика. — Это просто невероятно. Эльф!

— Да, именно так, — усмехнулся Карлайл, глядя на свою безмолвную жену. Он двигался с человеческой скоростью, осматривая своего пациента и готовясь извлечь катетер Фоули и питательную трубку. Но пока он оставит капельницу с физ.раствором. Закончив, он подхватил маленькую фигурку на руки, стараясь быть осторожным с гипсовыми повязками на ногах и руках.

— Что ты делаешь? — Задала вопрос Эсми, она, конечно, доверяла мужу, но хотелось бы понять, что тот делает.

— Он должен находиться рядом с природой. Я думаю, что шезлонг в саду будет идеальным на данный момент. Да, и еще нам понадобится фруктовое пюре. Пока он не проснется, чтобы нормально поесть, мы будем давать ему его через питательную трубку, которую я верну. — Шезлонг, оказался слишком неудобным, чтобы они могли ровно его разместить. Поэтому они положили подушки из садовой мебели на землю и устроили для него маленькое гнездышко. Как только его рука коснулась земли, они увидели первые самостоятельные движения от мальчика за последнюю неделю.

— Смотри, дорогой, он пошевелился, — прошептала Эсми. Ее глаза загорелись — беспокойство о маленьком существе притупило ее естественную солнечную натуру, и Карлайл был рад, что она вернулась. — Оставайся здесь и следи за ним. Я сбегаю в магазин и куплю фрукты. — Она умчалась прочь, бормоча что-то про коктейли и блендеры.

Карлайл наблюдал, как крошечная рука машинально ухватилась за комок грязи. Он почти видел, как синяки вокруг крошечного запястья стали светлеть и постепенно исчезать.

***

Гарри вздрогнул, когда его мучитель зашипел ему в лицо.

— Ты хоть помнишь, что это такое, глупый мальчишка?

— Конечно, я помню, что это такое. Это зелье наследования, которое мы сделали в прошлом месяце, — его голос уже был осипшим, от криков под Круцио Люциуса Малфоя.

— Именно так. Кажется, вы все-таки можете пользоваться мозгами. Это, мальчик, может быть твой единственный выход из того затруднительного положения, в которое ты вляпался по глупости, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Ублюдок, как будто я хотел попасть в плен. Но я думал, что мне нужно принимать его только через год. — Гарри осел на цепях, которые удерживали его. Он немного прихрамывал, когда надавливал на сломанную ногу, но боль вновь заставила его взбодриться и собрать в кулак оставшиеся силы.

Обычно Снейп был просто язвительным, но если он думал, что на него не обращают внимания, когда он читает лекцию, то он становился невыносимым.

Зелье было невысказанным секретом среди чистокровных наследников. По мнению Гарри, это была единственная причина, по которой аристократические ублюдки все еще контролировали Министерство. Все знали, что самые могущественные волшебники были полукровками. Их терпели в обществе, но никогда не наделяли большой ответственностью или властью. Однако, грязная правда наследников состояла в том, что все наиболее магически одаренные принимали это зелье как раз перед тем, как получить свое магическое наследство в свой восемнадцатый день рождения. Это зелье проявляло любое существо, наиболее могущественное в их родословной, независимо от того, насколько оно было далекое. Например, в роду Малфоев уже почти триста лет не было чистокровных Вейл, и все же Люциус был наполовину Вейлой. Фокус заключался в том, чтобы вызвать половину существа и отделить ее от человеческой половины. Затем нужно сдерживать обе половинки до тех пор, пока они не становятся равны внутри, и тогда нужно заставить их соединиться. Единственная причина, по которой это не считалось темной магией, заключалась в том, что не было никакого реального кровопускания. Однако, многие слабые волшебники погибли от этого зелья. Не в состоянии снова полностью соединить вместе две половинки себя, их магия буквально разрывала их на части. Снейп и Дамблдор учили его, как вызывать свою магию, а затем снова прятать ее, пока он не смог буквально видеть ее под своей кожей или скрывать ее, пока он не стал более сдержанным.

— Хоть для более эффективного действия, зелье действительно нужно принимать перед вашим совершеннолетием, но в сложившейся ситуации это единственный способ, который поможет вам продержаться до того момента, пока вас не спасут.

Гарри был готов возразить, он мог выдержать все, что Волдеморт мог с ним сделать. Он не сломается. Внезапно Снейп набросился на него, открыв его рот, и влил зелье прямо в горло. Люциус ворвался в камеру, когда тот начал кричать.

— Ты уже повеселился, Снейп, наш Лорд требует его присутствия. Сейчас. Гарри захныкал, когда его выволокли из комнаты. Он весь горел. Он был разорван пополам. Мерлин, помоги ему.

***

Эсми пересаживала анютины глазки, когда услышала, как сердце, на которое ее слух был настроен последние несколько недель, внезапно стало набирать скорость. Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор, как они узнали, что именно представляет из себя Джонкиль. За это время синяки исчезли, они сняли швы с его спины, и рука почти зажила. Весь последний день он проявлял признаки пробуждения, и вот теперь наконец проснулся.

— Карлайл, он просыпается! Я так взволнована, — сказала она громко, так как Карлайл был в другой части дома.

Гарри откинулся на подушки, которые они приготовили для него, и завернулся в одеяло, чтобы влажный воздух не вызывал у него озноба. Его целая левая нога и рука лежали прямо на траве. За последнюю неделю трава вокруг его гнезда выросла на два дюйма, почти очерчивая контуры его тела. Карлайл появился рядом с ней за несколько мгновений до того, как большие раскосые зеленые глаза моргнули и открылись.

— **Совсем как изумруды** , — подумала она, сияя счастливой улыбкой. Она слегка хлопнула в ладоши и подпрыгнула, когда крошечное личико улыбнулось ей в ответ.

— Привет, дорогой, я так рада, что ты наконец проснулся.

Гарри наконец удалось оторвать взгляд от самой любящей улыбки, которую он когда-либо видел. Он был в саду, как любопытно. Как он сюда попал? Последнее, что он помнил, было…? Хм, Пожиратели Смерти? Волдеморт. Кричащая жгучая боль. Билл Уизли врывается в его комнату. Нет, его мобильник. Мадам Помфри… что-то такое. Гоблины. Мэйз и Добби выглядели грустными.

— Что же случилось? Где я? — он нахмурился, услышав собственный голос. Он не видел, как два вечных существа смотрели друг на друга, не зная, как объяснить то немногое, что они знали.

Он вздрогнул, когда вспомнил. Он отказался от своей человечности. Теперь Гарри был другим, но не знал насколько другим. Но он точно знал, что Волдеморт был человеком. Поттер помнил, как это сделал. Загоняя свою человечность в этот миазм темной магии. Как и хотел Волдеморт, он был почти бессмертен, обладая лишь тенью своей души и теряя свою человечность, как цветы теряют лепестки. Но теперь он снова был человеком, и единственное, что Гарри знал о людях, — это то, что они смертны. Люди могут быть убиты.


	5. Chapter 5

— Меня зовут Доктор Карлайл Каллен, а это моя жена Эсми. Ваша целительница Помфри привела вас ко мне. Вы были ранены во время нападения, — Карлайл сделал паузу. Он не знал, какие имена может произнести, а какие нет. Гарри молча кивнул.

— Да, теперь я вспомнил. Я в Форксе, Вашингтон, а не на Аляске.

— Да. Хорошо, мы не знаем всей истории, поэтому я не знал, как все объяснить. — Карлайл улыбнулся.

— Тогда как же меня зовут? Она сказала, что выбрала мне новое имя, и как долго я здесь нахожусь?

— Тебя зовут Джонкиль Каолин, и завтра ты будешь нашим гостем уже три недели. — Ответила Эсми.

— Джонкиль Каолин? Что это за дурацкое имя такое? — Спросил Гарри, еще глубже зарываясь в подушки.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно пролежал здесь несколько месяцев. К тому же ему становилось не по себе, когда он смотрел на них снизу вверх. Его глаза стали огромными, когда он заметил, какой он маленький.

— Черт побери!

Эсми прикусила губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, он был так очарователен.

— Джонкиль — это разновидность цветка. Можно даже сказать, как Лилия, — она усмехнулась, когда он резко поднял голову и моргнул, глядя на нее. Ярко-зеленые глаза светились от того, о чем он думал.

— Ну, тогда, наверное, все в порядке, — его глаза слегка сузились. — Это ведь не слишком по-девчачьи, правда? То, что я теперь маленький, еще не значит, что я чертова девчонка.

— Следи за языком, Джон, — мягко предупредил Карлайл с улыбкой.

— Джон. Ха, да я могу жить с этим, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Кажется, мне это даже нравится! И что у меня за фамилия? Что она означает?

— Каолин. Это очень хорошая белая глина, из которой гончары делают прекрасный фарфор. Я думаю, что твой целитель очень хорошо поработал с твоим именем.

Гарри задумался над этим именем. Ему действительно нравилось, потому что он знал, что на самом деле не отказывается от своего имени, а просто немного меняет его.

— Да, она действительно удивительная ведьма, не так ли? — Он покачнулся, когда зевок застал его врасплох.

— Мы должны вернуть тебя в дом и уложить в постель. Мы очень рады видеть тебя проснувшимся, но тебе все равно нужно отдохнуть, — Карлайл наклонился, чтобы поднять маленького подростка. Даже при том, что он двигался с человеческой скоростью, движение все равно было быстрым. Гарри отшатнулся. Карлайл замер, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему.

— Джон, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Ты еще не можешь ходить, мне просто нужно поднять тебя и отнести внутрь. Хорошо? — Его голос был мягким, а глаза полны сострадания. Разговор был настолько обычным, что он на мгновение забыл, что молодой человек подвергался насилию и страданиям почти всю свою жизнь.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя себя глупо из-за того, что вздрогнул, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, продолжая настороженно смотреть на человека, который собирался прикоснуться к нему. Эсми шла впереди них, ведя их обратно в свою студию, которая в последние несколько недель превратилась в комнату для больного Джона. Они заменили больничную койку на кровать и поставили маленький комод, когда Джон впервые начал просыпаться. Гарри держался совершенно неподвижно, пока мужчина вставал и поворачивался к дому. Он оставался неподвижным, пока, наконец, не увидел дом. Он ахнул, увидев огромное современное сооружение из стекла и дерева. Ветви нескольких деревьев, казалось, обвивали один угол дома и проходили сквозь него, как будто дом вырос на месте прямо вместе с ними. Это было… прекрасно. Он расслабился в крепких объятиях мужчины. Все в этом месте заставляло его расслабиться и захотеть доверять этим людям. Он задремал еще до того, как они вошли внутрь.

В следующий раз он проснулся в самой мягкой постели, которую когда-либо ощущал. Он на мгновение заморгал, глядя в белый потолок, а затем медленно повернулся, проверяя, насколько сильно болит его тело. Его правая рука болела и чесалась, но не так сильно, как нога. Он поднял руку, удивляясь тому, что может совершенно ясно видеть без очков. Удивительно, поскольку он не мог вспомнить, что с ними случилось, но приятно. Его рука была обернута в эластичный материал с длинной металлической пластиной внизу. Он смутно припомнил, что Дадли пришлось надеть нечто подобное, когда он был ранен. Он попытался поднять ногу, но эта штука, казалось, весила целую тонну. Осмотрев себя, он снова расслабился в постели. В целом, физически он чувствовал себя довольно хорошо. Он позволил своему разуму поразмыслить над событиями, приведшими его к нынешнему состоянию. Рон и Гермиона были мертвы. Его оттащили от их еще теплых тел. Черт побери, как же он будет драться, когда он такой крошечный и сломленный?

— Не волнуйтесь, ребята, я не сдамся. Я никогда не сдамся, — тихо поклялся он.

Он свернулся калачиком на боку, как только смог, и позволил себе оплакать потерю двух лучших друзей. Он не заметил молчаливо наблюдавшую за ним фигуру в другом конце комнаты. Эсми стояла у мольберта и рисовала поле диких цветов. Она как раз придумывала, как украсить комнату для пикси, когда услышала, что он начал просыпаться. Когда он заплакал, она быстро вытерла руки и подошла к его постели. Молча присела на краешек маленькой кровати и нежно погладила его по спине, произнося ласковые слова утешения. Она была совершенно не готова к тому, что он повернется к ней и уткнется лицом в ее бок, беспомощно всхлипывая.

— Джон, милый, я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не скажешь мне, что случилось.

— Они мертвы, — сказал он прерывающимся голосом.

— Я думаю, что они находятся в лучшем месте. Больше не будет никаких драк, никакой боли и всего такого.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но они были моими лучшими друзьями. Я буду так сильно скучать по ним, — прошептал он ей в бок хриплым от волнения голосом.

— О Джон, мне так жаль, — она крепко прижала его к себе.

— Я все понимаю. Никто ничего не сможет с этим поделать, пока я его не убью. Они хотели бы, чтобы я продолжал сражаться. — Не сдавайся, не сдавайся, набатом билось в его голове. — Мы обещали друг другу один день траура, а потом взять себя в руки и идти дальше, — он сделал паузу, когда воспоминания наполнили его голову.

Сразу после того, как они потеряли Фреда и Джорджа, вся троица забралась в постель Гарри и проплакала целую неделю. В тот раз именно Невилл вытащил их обратно в этот мир. Они все поклялись жить для других, когда больше не могли жить для себя.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил он.

— 30 июля.

— Сегодня мой день траура. Как уместно, что это случилось за день до моего дня рождения, — он вырвался из слишком уютных объятий и откатился назад, чтобы посмотреть на потолок.

— Теперь я в полном порядке, Миссис Каллен. Я просто буду лежать здесь и вспоминать их некоторое время. Я постараюсь вас не беспокоить.

— Все в порядке, дорогой, это то, ради чего я здесь. Тебе сейчас что-нибудь нужно? Ты голоден? — Спросила Эсми.

— Может быть, немного хочется пить, — сказал он, пока мысли его блуждали.

***

Карлайл вздохнул, наблюдая, как его жена и гость сидят рядом о чем-то разговаривая. Они составляли поразительную пару. Ее длинные волосы цвета карамели были зачесаны назад с аккуратным бантом. Его почти черные волосы лохмато свисали вокруг лица. Мальчик был не выше пяти футов (152см) ростом в своих ботинках и весил, наверное, фунтов девяносто (40кг). Она была бледна, а он загорел на солнце. Ее топазовые глаза почти сияли в флуоресцентном свете, прекрасно контрастируя с яркими изумрудными глазами, которые смотрели на нее почти с благоговением. Было ясно, что ребенок влюблен в его жену. Наверное, у него никогда не было настоящей материнской фигуры, а она так отчаянно хотела быть матерью.

Они стояли на кухне, оба покрытые мукой. Эсми раскатывала тесто для пирога, а Джон следил глазами за каждым ее движением. Время от времени он доставал из миски кусочек яблока, когда думал, что ее внимание сосредоточено на чем-то другом. Эсми всегда ловила это движение и улыбалась. Джон прикусывал губу и краснел.

Однако, Карлайл был рад видеть происходящее. Мальчик испытывал их в таких мелочах, как эта. Когда он впервые увидел, что происходит, то понял, что Джон ждет ее реакции. Прочитав историю болезни своего пациента, он мог только представить, что случилось бы с ним в доме его родственников, если бы он осмелился стащить еду. Джон был таким маленьким, что Эсми специально заказала ему одежду из Нью-Йорка. Обычные тряпки его размера были слишком детскими для семнадцатилетнего подростка. Изображения супергероев и героев мультфильмов заставили Джона усмехнуться и возразить против самой идеи носить их. Эсми не упрямилась, хотя прекрасно провела время, делая для него покупки.

По мере того как проходили недели, она начала обустраивать дом, который гоблины приготовили для мальчика-героя. Она с самого начала была так уверена, что Джон останется. Мадам Помфри сказала, что постарается приехать на день рождения Джона, но этот день пришел и ушел без единого слова от кого бы то ни было. Мэйз больше не отвечала даже через папку. Она послала Карлайлу нужные книги всего через день после его первого контакта с ней, и они обменялись еще несколькими маленькими записочками, но ничего не было с тех пор, как Гарри проснулся. Карлайл уже начал беспокоиться. Что же произошло? Неужели мальчику-герою грозит опасность быть найденным?

При том быстром темпе, с которым Джон выздоравливал, он подумал, что пройдет не больше трех-четырех дней, прежде чем они снимут гипс. Он приехал в волшебное поселение в Сиэтле и сообщил Гринготтсу о своем переезде в Форкс. Четыре дня спустя от них по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. Он снял гипс с ноги Джона, и мальчик двигался так, словно никогда не был ранен.

Эсми снова стояла у окна, как всегда, когда Гарри просыпался. За последние три дня он видел, как были созданы два разных шедевра живописи. Она была потрясающей художницей, ее картины просто притягивали взгляд. Он обвел взглядом комнату с бесчисленными пейзажами природы. Полевые цветы, растения в горшках, видимые в тени или сидящие в луче света, деревья, которые, казалось, достигали небес или обвивались вокруг друг друга, как котята в корзине, — все было захвачено ее полотном. У него чесались пальцы, чтобы попробовать сделать это самому. Теперь, когда гипс был снят, его тянуло к мольберту. Его пальцы зудели от желания взять краску и опробовать ее. Он не рисовал с тех пор, как тетя Петуния обожгла ему руки, когда он вернулся из школы весь в пальчиковых красках. Почти высохшая картина, изображающая его родителей и его самого, была очень бережно зажата в ладошках. Он хотел повесить ее на стену своего чулана, но тетя только взглянула на него и на дешевую пергаментную бумагу и тут же начала кричать. С тех пор он даже не пытался рисовать.

Эсми чувствовала, что ребенок наблюдает за ней, он всегда молчал, пока она не заговаривала первой, но он явно был очарован ее картинами. Она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась.

— А ты не хочешь попробовать?

Он спрятал руку под одеяло, сжав пальцы в кулак.

— Нет, я не думаю, что у меня это хорошо получится.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если даже не пробовал, — она повернулась и поставила мольберт поменьше, который купила совсем недавно, когда впервые заметила его интерес. Положила на мольберт большой альбом для рисования акварелью и поманила его к себе. — Ну вот, это акварель. Она легко смывается, как ты знаешь, Джон, — она остановилась с радостной улыбкой, когда наконец встала рядом с ним. Она почти боялась, что он даже не попытается начать. — На самом деле нет никакого способа сделать это неправильно. Живопись — все это субъективно. Если это кажется правильным художнику, то это единственное, что имеет значение. — Она протянула ему кисть.

— С чего мне начать? — его глаза не отрывались от белого пространства бумаги.

Эсми придвинула маленькую подставку для палитры поближе и осторожно взяла его за руку.

— Вот так просто. — Она направила его руку вниз к краске. — Хм, давай начнем с кусочка синего, окунем кисть в краску, чтобы она не капала, — затем направила к холсту его руку, которая задрожала, когда кончик кисти приблизился к бумаге.

Он попытался отдернуть руку и позволить ей сделать первый мазок, но она мягко, но крепко удержала его. Она быстро провела большой цветной полосой по середине листа. Хихикнув, сделала зигзаги вниз до самого края листа, прежде чем направить их руки в сторону краски для большей насыщенности цвета. Чем больше она смеялась и устраивала беспорядок, тем больше Джон расслаблялся.

— Это должно быть весело и расслабляюще. Это нормально — все испортить. Все в этой комнате будет потом убрано. На самом деле, я считаю, что между мной и моими детьми все в этом доме было сломано или разрисовано, по крайней мере, один раз. — Когда его рука, наконец, начала отрываться от ее руки, чтобы сделать независимые изгибы по краям картины, она отпустила его.

— Когда ты закончишь с этим делом, оторви бумагу от верхнего края и положи ее на пол, чтобы она высохла. Тогда ты сможешь начать следующую, если захочешь.

***

Гарри стоял на террасе, греясь на солнышке. Он был в восторге от того, как расцвел вокруг него сад. После чтения книг о феях и фае он мог честно сказать, что не испытывал ненависти к тому, кем он стал. Ему не нравилось, что он снова маленький, но он надеялся, что в его восемнадцатилетие все изменится. В конце концов, он так и не получил свое магическое наследство. Он только проявил свою другую сторону. Однако, было странно, что он чувствовал тепло солнца на своем лице и прохладу земли под босыми ногами, немного отстраненно. Но также он знал, что руки Эсми были слишком холодными для нормального человеческого тела, и когда доктор Каллен поднимал его и носил по комнате, грудь и руки мужчины были похожи на живой мрамор. Но он никак не мог найти в себе силы всерьез задуматься о том, что они собой представляют.

Мадам Помфри считала, что это лучшее место для его исцеления, он не мог не доверять ее суждениям. И Мэйз никогда бы не позволила ему оставаться так долго без единого ответа, если бы он был в опасности.

Бабочка заплясала вокруг него. Она привлекла его внимание и отвлекла от размышлений. Теперь он был настолько созвучен природе, что почти жалел, что не был таким с самого начала. Конечно, это сделало бы жизнь на Тисовой улице намного приятнее. После того, как его избивали как домового эльфа Малфоя, его выгоняли сад, чтобы пропалывать или пересаживать цветы. Вместо того чтобы едва двигаться, он бы исцелился. Он вздохнул, на самом деле, это было бы еще хуже, просто еще один признак его «причудливости», как они сказали бы.

Он смотрел, как Эсми быстро набросала контур стеклянного дома, который она хотела построить на заднем дворе. Он знал, что это для него, и пытался отговорить ее от этого. В конце концов, он ведь не останется здесь, не так ли? И все же ни от кого не было вестей. Он скучал по своим друзьям. Драко, Невилл и Луна он знал, что они прошли через последний бой, Люциус Малфой разглагольствовал об этом в течение нескольких дней, гнев мужчины на побег его сына из отряда Пожирателей Смерти вкладывался в половину отметин на спине Гарри. Как бы сильно он ни скучал по ним, но чем дольше он оставался здесь с Эсми, купаясь в материнском внимании, которого никогда раньше не знал, тем больше ему не хотелось возвращаться. Он больше не мог остаться один на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Дамблдор будет давить на него все сильнее и сильнее. Наверное, заберет его из школы теперь, когда он существо. Дурсли, конечно же, не примут его обратно. А Снейп, он дрожал от страха перед тем, что Снейп сделает с ним. Такие существа, как он, теперь не имели права прибегать к помощи закона. Волшебник может сделать с ним все, что угодно, и никто даже пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь ему. В конце концов, какая им разница, ведь он не человек. Нет, он не хотел возвращаться, но это было необходимо. Это не мог быть его мир, по крайней мере, пока Волдеморт все еще был там. Это будет его последняя ночь в доме Калленов. Завтра вернутся их пятеро детей. Всю свою жизнь он был чужаком в чужой семье. Он знал, как больно быть отодвинутым в сторону, когда миссис Уизли думает, что один из ее настоящих детей нуждается в ней. Он так отчаянно не хотел чувствовать этого от Эсми.

***

Он гонялся за бабочками в саду, бегал с длинной палкой в левой руке, притворяясь, что это меч, а палочка поменьше в правой действовала как волшебная палочка. Он только что закончил тренировку, которую ему вколотил Снейп, когда три глупых существа приземлились на его все еще протянутую руку. Он начал хихикать и играть так, как никогда не делал в детстве.

Бабочки вдруг превратились в огнедышащих драконов, а он, рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, пришел спасать девицу Эсми. Он бегал по двору, впитывая дневное тепло, и вдруг споткнулся. Его рука и колено были исцарапаны, а только что зажившая нога болела. Он едва успел перевернуться на спину, как Эсми вдруг оказалась рядом и осторожно подняла его. Она усадила его в шезлонг и принялась обтирать, нежно поглаживая пострадавшие конечности и целуя в лоб. Он вспомнил времена, когда Дадли бывало больно, а тетя Петунья утешала его. Он подумал о своей матери и о том, что вряд ли она будет возражать или чувствовать себя преданной из-за этого.

— Джон, тебе очень больно? — спросила она, когда его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Нет, — его голос был хриплым и дрожащим.

— Тогда почему ты плачешь, дорогой? — Она всегда была так нежна с ним.

— Я всегда хотел тебя, — он знал, как глупо это звучит, но больше ничего не мог с собой поделать. С тех пор, как он изменился, казалось, что он просто чувствовал себя по-другому или, возможно, это было то, что он просто не мог больше сдерживать.

— О, сынок, я тоже всегда хотела тебя, — прошептала она ему в волосы, когда он зарылся в ее объятия.


	6. Chapter 6

Он смотрел на бархатную ленту в волосах Эсми и мечтал к ней прикоснуться, ощутить ее мягкость. Но одернул себя, напоминая, что не имеет на это никакого права. Ведь он не Каллен, он совершенно чужой для Эсми. Он был Гарри Поттером, мальчиком-который-выжил, воином, обученным убивать. Ему не было места в жизни таких нежных и заботливых людей, как Доктор и миссис Каллен. Гарри понимал, что он должен был уйти уже давно, как только его раны зажили, но не смог этого сделать. Ведь ему так хотелось хоть немного почувствовать себя нужным и важным для кого-то.

Гарри одернул себя. Как он может думать так эгоистично? Эсми и так много для него сделала. Теперь нужно жить самостоятельно, ведь меньше чем через час, вернутся настоящие дети Калленов, и для него, Джона, места в этой семье нет. Так что сейчас, сидя в уютной тишине ее Лексуса и смотря на свой маленький домик, Гарри надеялся, что этот миг не закончится никогда. Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Тяжело вздохнув, он вышел из машины и направился в сторону дома.

— Джон, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, — проговорила Эсми, входя в дом вслед за ним.

— Эсми, ты и так уже сделала для меня очень много, я не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу с тобой за все это расплатиться.

— Чепуха, — усмехнулась вампирша. Они сидели за маленьким кухонным столом, на кухне которую она со вкусом обставила в ярких-ярких тонах. Эсми вытащила из кармана маленький мешочек и положила на стол между ними, а затем взяла его руки в свои, нежно обводя большими пальцами вены на запястьях.

— Джон, я заметила, — начала она, но замолчала, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. — Мы с Карлайлом заметили, что ты стесняешься своих шрамов на запястьях.

Гарри вздрогнул и отдернул руки, прикрывая запястья рукавами длинной рубашки, а после перевел взгляд на мешочек, одиноко лежавший на столе.

— Джон, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. — Эсме схватила его крошечные ручки, взяла их обе в свои и потянулась, чтобы приподнять его подбородок. — Все наши дети носят герб Калленов. Мы хотели бы, чтобы ты тоже его носил.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на нее. Какое это имеет отношение к его шрамам? Когда она увидела, что Гарри внимательно ее слушает, то отпустила его руки и открыла мешочек. Эсми вытащила две черные шелковые ленты. Распустила одну из них на столе — она блестела и притягивала его взгляд. На ней была вышивка. Джон провел пальцами по гребню, он видел этот символ на ожерелье Эсми и на стене в кабинете Карлайла.

— Я заказала их в черном цвете, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Я также заказала второй набор, но уже в соответствующих цветах. Он будет ждать тебя, до тех пор пока ты, Джон, не будешь готов. — Объяснила она, притянув к себе запястье Гарри и обернув шелк вокруг него.

Ей потребовалось почти пять минут, чтобы завязать ленты. Теперь шрамы Гарри скрыты под черной тканью.

Присмотревшись к лентам повнимательнее Гарри увидел вышитое имя. Джон Каллен. Сердце невольно сжалось, а к горлу подступил ком. Джону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать рыдания. Он не мог поверить, что может принадлежать семье. Что на него кто-то заявил права.

— Мы знаем, что с твоим происхождением мы не можем претендовать на тебя должным образом. Но когда все закончится, когда ты будешь свободен быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. У тебя всегда будет семья. Я всегда буду твоей матерью, а Карлайл — твоим отцом. Ты уже внесен в наши семейные архивы, Джонкиль Каолин-Каллен.

***

Пассажиры серебристого «Вольво» молчали, хотя напряжение росло с каждой милей. Последние триста миль они провели в одних и тех же позах, двое из них не шевелились и не дышали, только водитель поворачивал руль при смене направления дороги. Меньше чем в миле от места назначения маленькая девушка на переднем сиденье повернулась к водителю.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Ты не можешь этого знать. Ты сказала, что ничего не видела.

Элис вздохнула.

— Я имею в виду с Карлайлом и Эсми. Я прошу тебя, пожалуйста… просто скажи им. — Элис и Джаспер обменялись взглядами.

Они пытались заставить Эдварда рассказать все старшим Калленам, как только покинули Форкс в марте, но тот проявлял необычное упрямство и отказывался что-либо рассказывать семье. Единственный раз, когда он вообще заговорил об этом, была их вторая неделя изгнания, когда Джаспер спросил его, чего он так боится.

**— Ты боишься любить другого мужчину? Это что, какая-то мужская гордость? — Спросил Джаспер в искреннем замешательстве. Это было так непохоже на Эдварда, которого он узнал за последние десятилетия.**

**— Конечно же, нет. Когда я был смертным, меня всегда привлекали только мужчины. С тех пор просто не было никого, кто стоил бы такого риска. В конце концов, я чудовище, — он с гримасой закрыл глаза. — Боже, как я могу даже думать об этом сейчас. Я все еще чудовище, — он открыл глаза, и Джаспер задохнулся от желания, которое исходило от его брата.**

**Он никогда не знал, что Эдвард так одинок.**

**— Если он того стоит… и он нуждается во мне.**

**— Тогда что же, Эдвард? Чего ты так боишься? — Спросила Элис со своего места позади него.**

**— Он боится, что Карлайл и Эсми будут разочарованы. Он боится, что Розали причинит вред маленькому человечку, — Элис подошла к ним почти в плотную, так легко она ступала. — И он боится, что Эммет будет смеяться над ним. Он боится потерять нас, свою семью.**

**Если бы Эдвард мог покраснеть, его лицо стало бы пунцовым. Она суммировала его страхи и заставила их звучать так по-детски.**

**— Но ты сам сделал этот выбор, поэтому мы будем помогать тебе на каждом шагу, старший брат. Разве не так, Джаспер? — Она крепко обняла Эдварда, не отпуская его, пока он не ответил ей тем же.**

— Я ничего не скажу, пока мы не будем уверены. И ты тоже этого не сделаешь, — сказал он, эффектно закончив разговор. Они все остановились перед домом.

Розали и Эммет как раз выходили из машины и спешили к парадной двери. Пятеро вечных подростков ошеломленно стояли в гостиной. Они ходили кругами, просто вбирая в себя все изменения, которые Эсми сделала за последние два месяца.

— Этого не было здесь, когда мы уезжали. — Заявила Роза.— Лучше бы она не трогала мою комнату, — проворчала она и выбежала из гостиной.

Эммет подошел к развлекательному центру, который теперь был переполнен растениями в горшках. Его dvd-диски были сняты и спрятаны где-то, а полки теперь были заполнены крошечными горшочками с грязью и зелеными растениями. Элис засмеялась с детским восторгом, глядя на джунгли, которые, казалось, выросли в каждом углу. Там даже был розовый куст, который взбирался по стене и обвивался вокруг перил лестницы.

— О, это прекрасно, — она наклонилась, чтобы понюхать нежную примулу, которая росла на боковом столике.

— Как ты думаешь, где сейчас Эсми? — Спросил Джаспер.

— Ее машины здесь нет, она, наверное, в городе покупает краску или еще что-нибудь, — ответил Эдвард.

— Я пойду распакую вещи и приму душ. — Может быть, он и не потеет, но проведя за рулем в течение долгих часов, он всегда чувствовал себя грязным. — И нам придется записаться в школу.

— Опять школа. Радость-то какая, — последовал саркастический ответ Джаспера.

За последние пять месяцев он научился лучше владеть собой, но мысль о том, чтобы сидеть в классе, полном настоящих подростков, все еще не давала ему покоя. Когда Эдвард принял душ и снова оделся, Эсми уже вернулась. После долгих объятий и туманных объяснений об изменениях в интерьере Эсми настояла на том, чтобы пойти вместе с ними в школу. Джаспер улыбнулся той маленькой надежде и предвкушению, которые он чувствовал от Эдварда. Он прижал Элис к себе и поцеловал в щеку. Он был так счастлив заполучить ее. Без нее и ее предусмотрительности они, возможно, никогда бы не увидели своего брата таким.

К их большому удовольствию, Эсми взяла все дела на себя, как только они добрались до офиса. Воспринимая ее как мать, она казалась очень серьезной. Любопытно, однако, что каждый раз, когда Эдвард пытался заглянуть в ее сознание, ему приходило лишь смутное ощущение, что она помогает Карлайлу с пациентом. Они все обменялись удивленными взглядами, когда она прогнала их, чтобы они нашли свои шкафчики и классы, пока она занимается бумагами. Она что-то скрывала, Эдвард был в этом уверен.

Как только дети ушли, Эсми повернулась к миссис Коуп: — Вы смогли сделать то, о чем я вас просила?

— Да, я все сделала, Миссис Каллен. Это было нелегко, но если кто-то спросит, то всегда можно сказать, что во всем виновата программа, которая случайным образом генерирует расписание. Джаспер учился просто отлично, но у него был конфликт с двумя другими учениками на утренних занятиях. Однако, все четыре дневных расписания одинаковы. Это было лучшее, что я смогла сделать. — Миссис Коуп протянула ей три листа бумаги.

Эсми сравнила три новых расписания с тем, которое скопировала и положила в карман.

— Они просто идеальны. Спасибо.

— О, на самом деле ничего особенного. Мальчик выглядел таким нервным, так что, надеюсь, это немного облегчит ему задачу.

— Я уверена, что так и будет, — Эсме снова сложила расписание и положила его обратно в сумочку.

— Пусть компьютер соберет детей вместе. Я уверена, что у вас есть больше графиков для случайного генерирования. — Миссис Коуп рассмеялась и снова повернулась к компьютеру.

***

Семья сидела вокруг большого обеденного стола, все смотрели на Эдварда, который смотрел на свои руки, отказываясь поднять глаза.

— Я не понимаю Эдварда. Почему вы уехали? — Спросила Карлайл, почти умоляя дать ему ответ. Эдвард убрал руки со стола и обхватил ими живот. Если бы вампиры могли получить язвы, он был уверен, что кровь пошла бы прямо сейчас.

— Эдвард, — подсказала Элис. — Скажи им.

— Нет, — прошипел он и впился в нее взглядом.

Он тут же пожалел об этом и изобразил извиняющуюся гримасу, похожую на улыбку. Он вздохнул и повернулся к Карлайлу: этот человек был его отцом во всех отношениях. Однако, он не мог смотреть на Эсми, не мог смотреть на выражение печали и разочарования, которое будет украшать ее прекрасное лицо. Он не мог смириться с тем, что мог бы заставить ее плакать.

— Я просто чувствовал, что должен уйти. Я должен был… уйти, — он задыхался под конец. Так сильно хотелось верить, что все получится.

— Я понимаю это, сынок. Ты уже говорил это раньше, но почему ты ушел так быстро? Посреди ночи, не сказав никому ни слова, — Карлайл пытался понять своего старшего сына. Он всегда пытался понять Эдварда, но так и не смог. Какая-то часть Эдварда всегда была скрыта от них, как будто он боялся, что они отвернутся от него, если он покажет им, кто он на самом деле.

Эдвард перевел взгляд на Элис и Джаспера. Технически это было неправдой, что он ушел, не сказав никому ни слова.

— Они не в счет, — Карлайл закатил глаза. — Они пошли с тобой и, очевидно, знают, что происходит, но ничего не скажут без твоего разрешения.

Эдвард обхватил себя руками и опустил взгляд, быстро моргая, смотря на свои колени. Джаспер посылал ему волны утешения, но это только сильнее угнетало его.

— Я иду в свою комнату. — А потом он исчез, за ним быстро последовали Элис и Джаспер.

— _Они похожи на Трех мушкетеров. Все за одного и один за всех. Хм, Интересно, кто из них кто. О Боже, мне нужен отбеливатель для мозгов_. — Подумал Эммет.

Семья вампиров просто смотрела друг на друга, все они задавались вопросом, как помочь, и никто из них не знал, что сказать или сделать.


	7. Chapter 7

_Да, хоть я и иду по долине смертей. Я не буду бояться никакого зла, кроме того, что преследует меня._

***

Эсми сидела в своей студии и смотрела на свисающий папоротник, который за последние два дня не вырос ни на дюйм. Ее студия казалась такой пустой. Цветы стояли неподвижно, не раскачиваясь и не танцуя в такт сердцебиению Джона. В помещение стояла тишина — не слышно глухого стука сердца мальчика. Она подпрыгнула и чуть не упала со стула, когда зазвонил мобильный телефон. Карлайл оказался у двери еще до того, как она ответила.

— Доброе утро. — Она лучезарно улыбнулась своему мужу, когда увидела, кто именно ей звонит.

— Эсми, а что мне надеть в школу? — послышался встревоженный голос.

— Я разложила всю твою одежду так, чтобы тебе было легче, раз ты совершенно не разбираешься в одежде. Поэтому одень синие джинсы, футболку и рубашку с длинным рукавом и поясом. Твои туфли прямо под ними.

— Хорошо, спасибо Эсми.

— Пожалуйста, дорогой. Карлайл подошел и обнял ее сзади, когда она повесила трубку.

— Ты скучаешь по нему. — Он поцеловал ее в щеку, утешая.

— Да, — вздохнула она. — Очень.

Так они и стояли, пока через несколько минут телефон не зазвонил снова. Карлайл усмехнулся, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Да, дорогой, — ответила она.

— Мам, а мне обязательно носить пояс? — его голос был придушенным, складывалось ощущение, что он задыхается.

Эсми ахнула, прикрывая рот рукой; пальцы дрожали. Он назвал ее мамой!

Карлайлу пришлось еще крепче прижать жену к себе, когда та покачнулась.

— Милый мой? — У нее так пересохло во рту, что она едва могла говорить.

— Просто я не люблю ремни. Они издают этот ужасный скребущий-свистящий звук. Так, мне обязательно его надевать?

Карлайл снова крепко обнял Эсми, прежде чем усадить на кушетку Джона. — Нет, дорогой, тебе не обязательно носить пояс. Я приду сегодня, пока ты будешь в школе, и избавлюсь от них.

Они услышали, как подросток глубоко вздохнул и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ладно, ладно, спасибо. Тебе вовсе не обязательно это делать.

— Я знаю, дорогой. — Она издала сухой всхлип, когда мальчик повесил трубку. Женщина повернулась и положила голову на грудь Карлайла.

— Я никогда не потворствовала насилию, но когда-нибудь встречусь с теми людьми, и отдам их Эммету. — Карлайл тихонько рассмеялся над ее тихим рычанием.

— У меня может возникнуть искушение позволить тебе это сделать. — Прошептал вампир, целуя ее в губы.

Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, пока снова не зазвонил телефон. Эсми откашлялась и ответила на звонок с легкой улыбкой.

— Еще раз, здравствуй, дорогой.

— Прямо за моим окном радуга! Значит, сегодня дождя не будет? Или это значит, что дождь кончился? Что мне съесть на обед? У меня нет никаких денег. Может, мне взять что-нибудь? Банан? Я должен взять банан. И сумку с книгами. У меня нет моей старой, она была бездонной. Я мог бы поместить все мои книги и мою метлу в нее. Но у меня нет сумки для книг, а сегодня я получу много книг. Наверное, мне стоит подождать, пока я найду куда положить свои книги. Я могу начать завтра… — Карлайл забрал телефон у потрясенной Эсми.

— Джон, сделай глубокий вдох. Успокойся. Вдыхай и выдыхай. Все хорошо. А теперь расскажи мне, что все это значит на самом деле. — На другом конце провода повисла пауза, а затем послышался глубокий вздох.

— Я уже шесть лет не хожу в обычную школу. Я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать.

— Ты прекрасно справишься, Джон. Мы поможем тебе, и если через неделю ты все еще будешь чувствовать, что не справляешься, мы рассмотрим другие варианты, — успокоил его Карлайл.

— Другие варианты? — Гарри не знал никаких других вариантов, кроме государственной школы и школы магии. И даже в Соединенных Штатах он никак не мог поступить в школу волшебства, потому что люди всего волшебного мира знают, кто он такой.

— Ну, мы говорим о домашнем обучении. Это хороший вариант, Эсми могла бы остаться дома и преподавать тебе все предметы.

— А, это. Нет, я не хочу отнимать у нее все время.

— Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Если ты не можешь учиться в государственной школе, то это идеальная альтернатива. А вот и Эсми вернулась. Просто не забывай дышать. — Карлайл приподнял бровь, глядя на Эсми, когда та забрала телефон.

— У тебя есть сумка для книг, милый. Она стоит рядом с входной дверью, в ней есть все, что тебе нужно. Твой обед лежит в коричневом бумажном пакете в холодильнике, и я положила немного денег в твой бумажник. Милый, с тобой все будет в порядке. Я обо всем позаботилась.

— Да, мам.

— Хорошо, а теперь повесь трубку. Заканчивай собираться и иди в школу.

— Да, мам.

Эсми повесила трубку и сунула телефон обратно в карман, прежде чем посмотреть на ухмыляющегося мужа.

— И о чем именно ты позаботились?

— Ой, ты знаешь, это не так важно. — Эсми вернулась к своему полотну, дразня его, покачиваясь в его объятиях, когда он последовал за ней.

— Что ты сделала, Эсми? — прошептал он ей прямо в ухо.

— Я попросила составить его расписание так, чтобы он проводил все свои занятия вместе с остальными нашими детьми.

Карлайл усмехнулся и легонько укусил ее за шею.

— Я люблю тебя. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Конечно, дорогой, — хихикнула она. — Что бы ты делал без меня?

— О, Фу! Они опять!

— Мои глаза, кто-нибудь, помогите мне! Мои глаза, они горят! — воскликнули Джаспер и Эммет из открытой двери. Элис проскользнула между за ними и ударила их по затылкам.

— Мальчики, заткнитесь. Я думаю, это очень мило, что они все еще могут делать такое в старости, — хихикнула она. — Может быть, именно для этого и нужна вся эта зелень. Вампирская Виагра! — издевательски прошептала она своему супругу.

Карлайл зарычал, когда они все рассмеялись и ушли.

— Напомни мне еще раз, почему мы их терпим?

— У меня в студии есть кровать, а ты хочешь поговорить о детях?

— Хм, возможно, ты права, — прорычал он.

***

Ученики средней школы Форкса едва моргнули, когда серебристый «Вольво» с мурлыканьем въехал на стоянку. Они все смотрели, как красивые подростки выходят из машины, но делали это краем глаза и из-за челки, точно добыча, следящая за приближающимся хищником. Три вампира стояли бок о бок, оглядывая всех студентов, следя за двумя новыми. Старый выцветший красный грузовик въехал на стоянку и припарковался напротив.

— Это она, — прошептала Элис.

Эдвард уставился на ту, что могла быть его будущей женой. У нее была бледная кожа, почти такая же бледная, как у них. Ее длинные темные волосы изящными волнами ниспадали на спину. Он понимал, что именно его привлекало в ней. В глубине души ему это понимание не нравилось, ведь ее запах привлек его к ней в том будущем, которого никогда не будет. Он скользнул по ней взглядом, продолжая осматривать парковку в поисках другого нового лица.

Первым его заметил Джаспер. Мальчик был на несколько дюймов ниже Элис, крался вверх по подъездной дорожке. Медленно двигаясь от тени к тени вдоль линии деревьев. Эдвард резко повернул голову в ту сторону, услышав мысль Джаспера. Брат будет постоянно защищать свой разум, как только войдет в школу, но сейчас он был широко открыт.

— _Он не выглядит достаточно взрослым, чтобы учиться в средней школе_ , — подумал Джаспер.

— _О Боже, он просто прелесть!_ — подумала Элис.

Эдвард отключился от посторонних мыслей и сосредоточился на мальчике. Он был стройным, хрупким на вид, таким очень-очень хрупким.

— Такой хрупкий, — прошептал он.

Не было никакого шанса, что этот мальчик сможет противостоять силе вампиров. Они смотрели, как тот остановился, достал свой сотовый телефон и начал обдумывать, как ему позвонить. Он покачал головой, положил трубку на место и сделал еще несколько шагов в сторону школы. Он был уже на полпути к автостоянке, когда Джаспер наконец начал понимать эмоции мальчика.

— Он очень напуган и встревожен. В нем смешались страх и решимость, — прошептал он.

— Нам нужно зайти внутрь. Если он увидит, что мы пялимся на него, то потом мы встретимся только после первого урока. — Заявила Элис.

— Теперь ты его видишь? — Эдвард чуть не набросился на девушку.

— Не совсем ясно, но… — Элис пожала плечами. Она действительно не могла объяснить это самой себе, не говоря уже о надежде объяснить это кому-то еще.

— Ладно, все равно нам уже пора. Пойдем, — Эдвард повернулся, еще раз взглянув на мальчика. Уже поворачиваясь, он заметил, что у того были самые яркие зеленые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел, и они прекрасно сочетались с дорогой шелковой рубашкой, которую он носил. Эдвард запечатлел понравившийся ему образ мальчика в своей памяти.

***

Гарри медленно шел по подъездной аллее к школе, стараясь двигаться ближе к деревьям. Студенты бродили, здоровались с друзьями и смеялись. Он чувствовал себя таким оторванным от них. Намного старше, взрослее. Он задумался, каково это просто находиться на открытом месте, как они, болтая и смеясь, не беспокоясь о том, откуда может последовать следующая атака. Потребность спрятаться в тени и просто наблюдать за ними всеми витала где-то в глубине его сознания.

А потом он вдруг оказался на полпути к школе, и шум был слишком громким, а толпа подростков в двух машинах от него была слишком близко. Он замер и оглядел стоянку; Муди называл это оценкой риска. Он реагировал на любой шум, как на начло драки, и реагировал соответственно. Но здесь не было ничего, от чего можно было бы убежать или с чем можно было бы бороться. Они были просто подростками, черт возьми. Поэтому, потихоньку он успокоился. Ему вдруг так сильно захотелось вернуть свое высокое мускулистое тело. Но он понимал, что уже никогда не будет в своем обычном теле. Он снова стал крошечным. Хуже того, он был почти бессилен. Что хорошего, если бы цветы расцвели перед лицом любого нападавшего? Ни черта хорошего, вот что. Наконец толпа подростков переместила свои разговоры внутрь, и он снова смог дышать.

Он закинул рюкзак повыше на плечо и увереннее зашагал к своему классу. Этот кабинет использовался в основном для лабораторных занятий по естественнонаучным предметам. Его классный руководитель Мистер Мейсон жестом пригласил его сесть где угодно. Но во всем классе был только один свободный табурет за одним из столиков. Три других места уже были заняты двумя парнями и девушкой.

У белокурого парня были слегка вьющиеся волосы и теплые золотистые глаза. Совсем рядом с ним сидела маленькая девушка с сияющей улыбкой; оба они были бледны и напоминали ему Карлайла и Эсми. При виде них его плечи расслабились. Но взглянув на другого парня, у него перехватило дыхание.

Он был как живой сон. У него были медные волосы, похожие на застывшее пламя, они торчали во все стороны, как будто он ехал в школу в кабриолете с опущенным верхом. Его глаза были теплого янтарного цвета и смотрели прямо на него. Вот черт! Гарри наклонил голову вперед и быстро заморгал, ему нужно было выкинуть этот образ из головы, иначе он не сможет думать. Он сидел на самом краю стола, прекрасно осознавая, что все смотрят на него, но не в силах поднять глаза и снова встретиться с кем-нибудь взглядом.

Он провел пальцами по шелковой ленте, обвязанной вокруг запястья. Джон Каллен. Это действительно хорошо звучало. Джон Каолин Каллен. Очень жаль, что это не может быть его настоящим именем. Если или когда бой закончится, он сомневался, что ему позволят вернуться сюда. Он сомневался, что если Каллены узнают правду о нем, то захотят его возвращения.

У него не было иллюзий относительно того, во что Дамблдор и Снейп превратят его — в машину для убийства и ничего более. Они заставят его превратиться в чудовище. Не то чтобы он не хотел драться с ними, но в конце концов он знал, что в этом вопросе у него не будет особого права голоса, как и сейчас. Он погрузился в свои гнетущие мысли и был вырван оттуда только тогда, когда мистер Мейсон позвал его по имени. Наконец, он поднял глаза и увидел, что девушка, сидевшая напротив него, улыбается ему.

— Привет, я Элис Каллен, а это мой бойфренд и приемный брат Джаспер Хейл. А рядом с тобой мой второй брат Эдвард Каллен, — представилась она. Гарри заставил себя смотреть в глаза каждому из них во время представления. Но когда он повернулся к Эдварду, тот снова вперил в него свой пристальный взгляд. Что, черт возьми, с ним не так? Это были дети Эсми.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Эдвард. Его глаза не отрывались от Гарри.

— Ты в порядке, Джон? — Эдвард наклонился к нему.

— Черт возьми, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда понял, что произнес это вслух.

От голоса Эдварда у него по спине побежали мурашки, а магия начала покалывать, желая вырваться наружу. Это было совсем не похоже на его магию волшебников, но теперь она была настолько частью его самого, что он чувствовал почти то же самое. Что же такое было в этом парне, что так взывало к нему?

Эдвард начал хмуриться, когда загорелая кожа мальчика резко побледнела. Он уже собирался встать и подойти к ошеломленному подростку, когда прозвенел звонок, извещая об окончании урока.

А Джон успел пробежать по проходу и выскочить за дверь, когда звонок прекратился.


	8. Chapter 8

— Это что сейчас было? — Спросил Эдвард, лавируя между смертными. Джаспер усмехнулся, останавливаясь перед классом Эдварда и Элис.

— Я могу ошибаться, но думаю, что это был первый раз, когда он испытал вожделение.

Эдвард моргнул, наклонил голову и прикусил губы, стараясь сдержать улыбку. Джаспер широко улыбнулся захихикавшей Элис.

— Это нормально, радоваться этому, Эдвард. Теперь он будет твоим. Вы должны получать удовольствие от подобных вещей.

Эдвард, прищурившись, оглянулся на своих брата и сестру.

— Боже, я становлюсь одним из вас!

— И кто мы такие по твоему? — Спросил Джаспер, подыгрывая ему.

— Счастливые люди. — Эдвард сделал вид, что задыхается.

Элис захлопала в ладоши, подпрыгнув на месте.

— Ты прав!

— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Эдвард, но они уже не видели его кривую ухмылку, когда он уходил.

Джаспер просидел еще одну скучную лекцию, уставившись на новенького и слушая, что они будут изучать по гражданскому праву в этом году. Джон Каолин сидел на три парты впереди соседнего ряда. Он не мог толком разглядеть лицо мальчика, только его профиль, но с помощью своей способности Джаспер мог сказать, что новенький был смущен и сбит с толку. Он, наверное, слышал, как все сплетничают о нем. Вампир наблюдал, как Джон начал нервно шевелить губами, а потом вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— **Ах, он англичанин и, вероятно, понятия не имеет о здешней правовой системе. Если я предложу ему стать его репетитором, это даст нам по крайней мере еще один повод для общения с ним** , — подумал Джаспер.

Девушка перед ним встряхнула волосами, неосознанно усилив свой запах. Джаспер перестал дышать и замер, стараясь оставаться недвижимым, сдерживая монстра внутри. Когда он решил, что может достаточно контролировать себя, то сделал небольшой вдох и попытался расслабиться.

Кто-то в классе пользовался очень приятными цветочными духами, что позволили ему отвлечься. Он закрыл глаза и позволил своему носу найти этот запах. Нет, это были не духи, так как не было никакого скрытого спиртового привкуса алкоголя. Кто-то либо сорвал цветы прямо перед уроком, либо… Его глаза распахнулись и устремились на предназначенного Эдварда. Он узнал этот запах. Теперь он был повсюду в их доме. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, автоматически отсеивая все остальные запахи крови, ища тот, который, как подсказывал ему разум, должен быть смешан с цветами, но его там не было. Джон Каолин не пах едой, от него почти не исходило запаха крови, только тот же запах цветов, который наполнил его этим утром в студии Эсми.

Гарри наклонил голову и позволил своим волосам упасть на лоб; все смотрели на него и перешептывались. Он был невысокого роста и говорил с сильным акцентом. Девочки хотели послушать, как он говорит, и думали, что если бы он был выше, они бы пригласили его на свидание. Он не понимал, о чем говорит учитель, а ведь это должен был быть, всего лишь, первый день учебы, самый легкий из всех последующих. Он чувствовал себя ошеломленным, но все это отодвигало на задний план искреннее недоумение по поводу произошедшего в классе. Он узнал имена детей Эсми. Как же он этого не знал, почему ему не пришло в голову спросить о детях?

Джаспер Хейл был приемным сыном. Элис и Эдвард были практически одного возраста, но по их виду можно было понять, что они не родственники. Все ли дети Эсми были усыновлены? Он знал, что она всем сердцем любит своих детей, и это была одна из причин, почему он так боялся, что его отодвинут в сторону. Но если все они были усыновлены, всех их любили и принимали так, как будто они родные, то, возможно, у него все-таки будет шанс. Каждый раз, когда он узнавал что-то новое об Эсми, его благоговение перед ее способностью любить только возрастало. Конечно, каждая мысль об Эсми и ее детях возвращала его к Эдварду. Он не знал, почему его магия так отреагировала на этого парня. Это была инстинктивная реакция, даже более сильная, чем необходимость стоять снаружи во время последней грозы.

Его магия росла почти так же быстро, как и ускорялось сердцебиение. Он не отдышался как следует, пока не просидел в классе несколько минут. Попытка сосредоточиться на том, что говорил учитель, оказалась бесполезна, хотя он и старался изо всех сил. Не то чтобы это имело хоть малейшее значение для его будущего, но он был совершенно потерян в теме занятия. Со звонком он побрел на следующий урок, погруженный в оцепенение похоти и смятения, со светло-янтарными глазами, огненными волосами и кривой ухмылкой.

О Мерлин, о чем, черт возьми, он думает? То, что он был феей, вовсе не означало, что он должен был вести себя, как чертова девчонка с ее первой влюбленностью. Джон стряхнул с себя отвлекающие мысли и огляделся. Он сидел на уроке математики. Эсми выбирала его расписание и записала на все занятия. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать. Эта книга научит его управлять маггловскими деньгами. Бухгалтерский учет, казалось, был идеальным вариантом урока для его жизни, так как он не собирался получать диплом о высшем образовании и не имел никакого опыта в высшей математике, такой как алгебра и математическое исчисление. Мэйз поддерживал его многочисленные инвестиции и трастовые фонды, но он будет самостоятельно отвечать за свои собственные счета и чековую книжку, живя в маггловском мире.

Он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и медленно оглядел класс. Он был удивлен, что не заметил этого парня раньше. Рядом с ним сидел Джаспер Хейл. Если подумать, тот другой парень Каллен тоже учился в первом классе. В животе у него начал образовываться узел. — **Мерлин** , — почти беззвучно простонал он и снова уставился в свою книгу. Эсми составила его расписание, и он готов был поспорить на что угодно, что в каждом классе будет по Каллену. Он знал, что это был просто ее способ присматривать за ним, когда она не могла быть рядом. Либо так, либо судьба мгновенно невзлюбила его еще до того, как он родился. Да, второй вариант имел гораздо больше смысла, если посмотреть как складывалась его жизнь.

Он не знал, почему ему так не хочется встречаться с ее детьми. Эсми была идеальной матерью. Ее дети ни в коем случае не могли быть похожи на Дадли. Он провел пальцами по шелковым манжетам на запястьях, и это действие быстро превратилось в нервную привычку. Как и во всех остальных случаях, он должен был просто принять то, что подкинула ему жизнь на этот раз, и надеяться на лучшее. Он вдруг понял, что нервничает. Ему хотелось им понравиться, хотелось, чтобы они его приняли. Он хотел этого не только из-за Эсми или из-за того, что Эдвард заставлял его магию вздыматься и приятно покалывать его позвоночник. Нет. Он хотел этого для себя. Эгоистичное желание. Эгоист, как всегда говорил дядя, вот кем он был. Но он так сильно хотел эту семью себе. Хотел быть ее неотъемлемой частью.

Урок подошел к концу, и это вырвало его из вороха мыслей. В любом случае они не приносили ему никакой пользы. Он так ничего и не понял ни о детях Калленов, ни о своей реакции на них. Он вздохнул и сунул в рюкзак еще одну книгу. Ему уже становилось тяжело поднимать его. Он остановился в коридоре, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой стороне будет проходить его следующий урок, когда кто-то заговорил.

— Знаешь, тебе стоит положить эти книги в свой шкафчик. У тебя еще много времени до следующего занятия.

Гарри посмотрел вверх, а потом еще немного вверх, черт возьми. Джаспер стоял и смотрел на него сверху вниз с любопытством.

— Шкафчик?

— Тебе ведь выделили шкафчик, не так ли? — спросил он, склонив голову набок.

Гарри на секунду задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно Эсми объясняла ему вчера. Ах да, у него была карточка с номером его шкафчика и комбинацией цифр.

— Совсем забыл об этом, — смущенно улыбнулся он Джасперу. — Спасибо. — Он поискал в своем рюкзаке карту и быстро вытащил ее. — У меня номер 427. — Гарри медленно повернулся, глядя на цифры на шкафчиках вокруг него. Он шел обратно по коридору, пока не нашел его. Он попытался открыть ее, но она не поддавалась.

— У тебя что, никогда раньше не было шкафчика, Джон? — Спросил Джаспер, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть.

Он не слышал, что парень последовал за ним.

— Хм, нет? В этом есть какая-то хитрость, — вздохнул он. Он ненавидел выглядеть глупо.

— Позволь мне помочь. — Джаспер показал ему, как открыть замок. Гарри быстро избавился от двух тяжелых книг и поблагодарил Джаспера.

— Это совсем не проблема. Не стесняйтесь обращаться к любому из нас за помощью, если она понадобится. — Он хотел узнать больше об этом мальчике, и не только ради Эдварда.

Он хотел знать, почему Джон жил в их доме, и в студии Эсми. Теперь, когда он был ближе к нему, он чувствовал запах Эсми. Он не был полностью на нем, не было похоже на сексуальный контакт. Этого не было у него в крови, но запаха было больше, чем следовало бы, как-будто он не был рядом с ней лишь в течение двадцати четырех часов. Почти так же, как если бы она намеренно отмечала его запахом. Возможно, для защиты, а может быть, и для того, чтобы их притянуло к нему, ведь она не знала, что они ждали его уже несколько месяцев.

— Ну, еще раз спасибо, — голос Джона вывел его из задумчивости.

Мальчик бросил на него странный взгляд, когда он стал уходить, очевидно, он смотрел слишком долго.

— А какой у тебя следующий урок? — Спросил Джаспер, шагая рядом с Джоном. Он не обращал внимания на других учеников, которые бросали на них странные взгляды. Они не привыкли, чтобы Каллены или Хейлы общались с кем-то вне их круга.

— Психология с Мессером, — ответил Джон, снова взглянув на свое расписание.

Джаспер оглянулся через плечо и рассмеялся. Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты, случайно, не знаком с моей матерью? — Он быстро продолжил, когда Джон отстранился от него. — Просто у нас с тобой совершенно одинаковое расписание, и вчера она впервые составила мое расписание сама. Какое совпадение! — Джаспер пытался отыграть назад, хотя ему хотелось посмотреть, как отреагирует Джон. Почувствовав панику от мальчика, вампир осторожно попытался успокоить его.

Гарри хотел отрицать это, зная, что не будет ничего, кроме вопросов «как, что и почему», на которые он просто не был готов ответить. Но, в конце концов, он понял, что просто не в силах отказать Эсми.

— Эсми, — прошептал Гарри. — Да. Она просто чудо. У меня было такое чувство, что она имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что ты был в моих первых двух классах, когда я увидел тебя сидящим на втором уроке.

Джаспер был почти повержен волнами обожания, исходящими от Джона. Интересно, как они познакомились? Что же могло случиться, чтобы вызвать такую преданность к Эсми, которую он чувствовал от Джона? Они опоздали на несколько минут на урок, как и несколько других студентов. Сев вместе на заднем ряду, Джон занял место у окна. Джаспер почувствовал себя лучше, встав между мальчиком и остальными учениками. Психология была очень интересным предметом, независимо от того, сколько раз он ее изучал. Профессор Мессер начал урок с того, что заставил всех учеников выйти перед классом и представиться. Пока другие студенты были заняты, Джаспер начал посылать мысли Эдварду, сосредоточившись на нем, чтобы он мог слышать его независимо от его местонахождения в кампусе.

— _Эдвард, я не знаю, видел ли ты то, что произошло раньше, но…_ — Джаспер мысленно прокрутил весь разговор в коридоре. — _А теперь мы должны представиться друг другу. Я подумал, что ты захочешь посмотреть._ — Джаспер ухмыльнулся, когда почувствовал покалывание в основании черепа, означавшее, что его брат не просто будет пассивно наблюдать, но и полностью погрузится в сознание Джаспера.

Студенты ходили по проходу между рядами и называли свои имена, имена родителей, профессии и любимые увлечения. Когда подошла очередь Джаспера, он скользнул вперед и пристально посмотрел на Джона. Он все еще чувствовал, как Эдвард смотрит сквозь его глаза, и с этим уровнем мысленной связи он чувствовал, что его брат не просто хочет мальчика, он нуждается в нем. Почему они никогда не понимали, как отчаянно одинок Эдвард? И почему он никогда этого не чувствовал? Он снова сел и подождал, пока не подошла очередь Джона. Заняв последнее место в дальнем углу, он был последним студентом, который заговорил.

Он сел и внимательно осмотрел каждую деталь в мальчике. Растрепанные черные волосы свисали ему на глаза и спадали на плечи. Блестящие зеленые глаза, которые встретились с его собственными, в них была такая печаль для такого молодого человека. **«Что же случилось с этим парнем?»** — снова подумал он. Он заметил, что Джон стоит в одних носках, и заглянул под парту подростка. И действительно, там стояла его пара обуви. Он оглянулся с улыбкой, когда Джон начал говорить, и почувствовал, что Эдвард затаил дыхание.

— Меня зовут Джон Каолин, — Гарри облизнул губы и прочистил горло.

Он начал слегка дрожать, он абсолютно ненавидел стоять перед другими людьми. Ему никогда не нравилось быть в центре внимания. Тупой чертов учитель.

— У меня нет родителей. Ну, я имею в виду, они у меня были, но они умерли и теперь я один. — Его сердце бешено колотилось, он не мог сосредоточиться.

Он должен был сказать что-то еще. Что же это было? Ах да, хобби. Ну и что же ему нравится делать? Гарри Поттеру нравился квиддич, но здесь он не был Гарри Поттером.

— Я люблю рисовать, — сказал Гарри. Он услышал какой-то шорох за окном и поднял голову. — Люблю сажать цветы, — что это было на фоне окна? — О, как мило, — улыбнулся он. — Я люблю бабочек. — О Мерлин, я только что сказал это вслух.

Волдеморт, ты можешь прийти и убить меня прямо сейчас? Пожалуйста. Он вернулся к своему столу так быстро, как только мог. Учитывая тот факт, что он не мог дышать, из-за того, что только что унизил себя перед классом, полным студентов, и да, теперь его зрение было серым.

 _— Чертов гребаный ад. Ты чертов никчемный урод, теперь тебе точно надерут задницу после школы. Чертов придурок, вот кто ты такой. Почему бы тебе просто не надеть платье в школу и не покончить с этим к чертовой матери? Ох Мерлин, почему Земля не может просто разверзнуться и поглотить меня сейчас?_ — Прошептал Гарри в столешницу.

Джаспер молча затрясся в своем кресле, глядя на ошеломленные лица всех присутствующих и на словесную трепку, которую Джон устроил самому себе. Он ничего не мог поделать, когда в мертвой тишине комнаты раздался смешок. Он посмотрел на бедного несчастного парня, молча бившегося головой о стол. Вырвался еще один тихий смешок.

— О, заткнись, Джаспер, я полностью унижен. — Сказал Гарри. Он действительно хотел сказать это тихо, но его голос эхом разнесся по все еще безмолвной комнате.

Гарри поднял свое ярко-красное лицо и одним глазом окинул комнату. Все ухмылялись ему и сдерживали смех.

— Черт побери! — Он снова опустил голову. Профессор Мессер наконец откашлялся и с улыбкой взял себя в руки.

— Все в порядке, мистер Каолин, многие люди боятся сцены, но обычно не совсем так, — он сделал паузу в поисках нужных слов, — красочно.

Гарри застонал, но поднял глаза, вздохнул и кивнул, а потом снова опустил голову.

Прозвенел звонок, и остальные студенты бросились к двери, наконец-то поддавшись сдерживаемому смеху. К счастью, на этот раз они шли обедать, иначе он не думал, что сможет выдержать еще один такой урок. Он схватил свою сумку с пола, не поднимая глаз, и последовал за Джаспером к двери, почти врезавшись ему в спину, когда тот остановился.

— Джон, может быть, ты захочешь снова надеть туфли? — усмехнулся Джаспер.

Гарри вздохнул, просто сегодня был не его день. Он знал, что должен был дождаться завтрашнего дня, чтобы начать все это.


	9. Chapter 9

Эдвард извинился и вышел из класса, подключившись к мыслям Джаспера. Он побежал в ближайший туалет рядом с кабинетом, в котором находился брат и спрятался в кабинке. На самом деле ему не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы его дар сработал; обычно, если он открывал свой разум, он мог слышать каждую мысль от каждого существа в определенном радиусе от него. Этот уровень чтения, однако, требовал большой концентрации.

Он сел и закрыл глаза, позволив своему дыханию остановиться, а слуху отключиться. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться только на своем брате. Когда он достиг полного погружения, то мог видеть глазами своего брата и слышать его ушами. Но самым важным для него в данный момент было то, что он чувствовал запах носом Джаспера. Он чувствовал запах своей пары, как будто сидел прямо здесь, менее чем в двух футах от него. Джаспер еще раньше послал ему мысль, что от Джона пахнет цветами и свежескошенной травой, и сейчас он сам убедился в этом. Запах свежих растущих растений, казалось, исходил от маленькой фигурки. Но он хотел понюхать его своим собственным носом.

Они уже делали это раньше, при других обстоятельствах, и он знал, что, пользуясь носом Джаспера, он будет чувствовать запахи так же, как и брат, но для него они могут быть совершенно другими. Когда он почувствовал намек Эсми на своей паре, часть его успокоилась, но другая большая часть хотела пойти домой и разорвать ее на части. Как она смеет запахом отмечать его пару? Эдвард заставил себя рассуждать логически.

Этого знака было достаточно только для того, чтобы привлечь внимание его самого и его братьев и сестер. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы представлять серьезную угрозу для любого другого заявления. И Джаспер был прав — запах был не в его крови, а скорее на одежде. Защита клана была бы единственным заявлением, которое могла бы сделать метка такого рода. Он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда заметил, что его пара сняла ботинки.

И это заикающееся вступление едва не разбило ему сердце. Что же случилось с его родителями? Он бы покраснел за мальчика, если бы мог: _«я люблю бабочек!»_ — И он не мог удержаться, чтобы не зарычать на те ужасные вещи, которые Джон говорил о себе. Никчемный урод! Люди обычно сами себя так не называют, если только кто-то другой не сказал это им первым. И только по тому, как легко эти слова слетели с губ Джона, он понял, что маленький мальчик слышал это часто. Довольно скоро прозвенел звонок, и он поспешил наружу, чтобы испытать свою пару собственными чувствами.

***

Джаспер повел Джона вниз по коридору, оставить книги в шкафчиках, а потом обедать, и ему не терпелось посмотреть, как Эдвард и Джон встретятся. Внезапно, зал наполнился низким, почти беззвучным рычанием. Это было знакомое рычание его брата, готового вот-вот впасть в кровавое безумие. О Боже, как же они забыли, что его "певица" ходит по этим самым коридорам. Джаспер потянул Джона за собой, когда увидел, что его девушка толкает Эдварда к ряду шкафчиков. Студенты, которые были рядом с ними, теперь рассеялись, оставив вокруг себя пустынный круг.

Джон врезался в спину своего высокого нового друга и начал ворчать себе под нос. Высокие люди и их способность видеть поверх голов обычных фей и останавливаться перед ними. Он быстро шагнул в сторону Джаспера и продолжил свой путь по коридору. Точнее он попытался это сделать, но только для того, чтобы снова увидеть перед собой Джаспера. Он уже собирался спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит, когда заметил, как тихо было в коридоре перед ними.

Белла Свон прошла сквозь толпу и вошла в обеденный зал, не отрывая глаз от пола. Похоже, она даже не заметила, какой переполох вызвала. Джаспер задумчиво прищурился, когда почувствовал ее эмоции. Она совершенно точно знала, что что-то происходит, чувствовала страх, смущение, и, возможно, немного самодовольства. Как только за Беллой закрылась дверь, Элис отпустила Эдварда. Его глаза все еще были черными, и Джаспер видел, что он все еще напряжен. Он хотел бы, чтобы Джон не выглядывал из-за его спины, но он уже мог сказать, когда любопытство мальчика сменилось беспокойством.

— С ним все в порядке? — Прошептал Джон Джасперу.

Эдвард слишком быстро повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на молодого человека, прятавшегося за спиной брата. Черные глаза превратились в янтарные, и он мгновенно расслабился.

— Теперь я в полном порядке, спасибо. — Он ответил прежде, чем успел взять себя в руки.

Он не должен был слышать этот вопрос с такого расстояния, но его пара беспокоилась за него. Его сердце наполнилось желанием. Ему потребовалось почти столько же самообладания, чтобы не взять свою пару прямо здесь и сейчас, как и не убить девушку-лебедя, когда она проходила мимо него. Потребность брать, требовать и иметь была новой и почти непреодолимой. Она был ошеломляющей в своей способности заставить его потерять всякую логику. В конце концов, он не был достаточно близок к Джону, чтобы сказать абсолютно определенно, что парень был его парой. Он просто очень сильно хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Он должен был заставить себя оставаться непредубежденным, а не просто взять его и навязать ему свои права. Он должен был быть уверен, прежде чем сделать хоть одно движение.

У Гарри заурчало в животе, он был слишком взволнован, чтобы поесть этим утром. Сначала он не знал, что надеть, а потом увидел ремень. Черная кожа просто висела, так невинно, но он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к ней. Он никогда не мог носить ремни. Он слишком много раз вытирал свою кровь с дядиного ремня, чтобы когда-нибудь снова спокойно прикоснуться к нему. Он сделал бы это, если бы Эсми действительно этого хотела, но ему бы это не понравилось. И тогда все казалось просто ошеломляющим. Разговор с Карлайлом помог ему, но есть ему все равно не хотелось. Но сейчас он умирал с голоду, и если бы Джаспер только пошевелился.

— Ладно, шевелись, драма закончилась. А теперь мы можем поесть? — Он что, только что скулил? — _О Мерлин, я так и сделал_. — Гарри застонал.

Элис стояла рядом с ним, улыбаясь, и, прежде чем он понял, что происходит, его уже вывели наружу, к столикам для пикника. Джаспер шел рядом с Элис, держа ее за руку, и у Гарри мелькнула мысль, что это, возможно, единственное, что удерживает Элис на земле. По тому, как она шла, скользя и танцуя по траве, он почти видел, как она улетает. Он рассмеялся про себя, она была такой, какой он всегда представлял себе фею. До того, как он стал одним из них.

Эдвард последовал за троицей к выходу.

Он возблагодарил всех богов, которые слушали молитвы вампиров, за то, что Элис не привела их в кафетерий. Он просто не думал, что его нервы смогут справиться с обеими ситуациями сразу. Он снова попытался прочесть мысли Джона. Это сбило его с толку. Он ничего не услышал от Беллы, абсолютно никаких мыслей в этой девичьей голове. Он подумал, что это вполне соответствует той компании, в которой она оказалась. Он мог бы выстоять, потому что все эти сплетничающие идиоты для него оставались пустым местом.

Но Джон! Джона ему очень хотелось почитать. Дело было не в том, что другой человек был пустышкой, нет, он не был похож на Беллу. Более того, его разум был окутан туманом. Тот же самый туман, который он почувствовал от Эсми и Карлайла после возвращения. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что именно с этим пациентом Эсми помогала Карлайлу. Эта теория вполне соответствовала тому, что уже узнал Джаспер. Наконец в сознании мальчика всплыл образ Элис с яркими красивыми трепещущими крыльями бабочки, парящей вокруг двора. Эдвард не мог удержаться от смеха, увидев, как хорошо личность Элис была захвачена этой единственной мыслью.

— Ну и что же смешного? — Элис просто обязана была спросить.

— Просто забавная мысль, — ответил он, глядя сначала на Джона, а потом обратно.

Она знала, что за то малое время, что они провели в его комнате этим утром, он так и не смог ничего узнать от мальчика. Они с Элис все утро обсуждали то, что Джаспер узнавал и посылал ему. Эсми явно нужно было кое-что объяснить насчет их расписания. Не то чтобы кто-то из вампиров жаловался. Она смогла сделать то, чего они не делали в течение последних двух лет в средней школе Форкса, она собрала все их расписания как можно ближе друг к другу. У всех четверых было точно такое же расписание на остаток дня.

Гарри проигнорировал взгляды, которыми обменялись братья с сестрой, и плюхнулся за каменный стол на скамью. Эсми упаковала для него ланч, и ему очень понравилась ее еда. Он удивлялся, как она могла разрезать яблоко, и оно было намного вкуснее, чем когда он это делал. К несчастью, он задал этот вопрос вслух.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спросила Элис, садясь рядом с ним. Джаспер и Эдвард сели напротив них и наклонились, прислушиваясь.

— Ну, просто я…она… просто так вкуснее, когда она это делает, — он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, когда Эдвард так смотрел на него. Он наклонил голову и вытащил маленький пакетик для сэндвичей, полный кубиков фруктов.

— Эсми? — Спросил Джаспер, наблюдая, как Джон достает банановый сэндвич и бутылку персикового сока. Джон кивнул, но ничего не сказал и не поднял глаз.

— Откуда ты знаешь маму? — Подсказала Элис, когда Джон замолчал.

Джон медленно потряс сок, думая о том, как ему следует ответить. Он прикусил губу и повернул крышку. Затем он еще крепче сжал ее и снова повернул. Он нахмурился и прищурился. Разве он не был достаточно унижен сегодня? Дурацкая чертова бутылка, вздохнул он и поставил ее на стол нераспечатанной. В любом случае сок ему был совершенно не нужен. Под столом он сбросил туфли.

— Джон?

— Хм. — Банан и крем на медово-овсяном хлебе, она точно знала, как он это любит.

— А как вы познакомились с Эсми? — Спросил Джаспер с едва сдерживаемым смешком, увидев выражение, появившееся на лице Джона.

— О, хм, — он проглотил кусочек черники. — Доктор Каллен ненадолго взял меня к себе, когда мне наложили гипс на ногу и руку. Поскольку я эмансипирован, то живу один, и он был обеспокоен тем, что я снова причиню себе боль, если меня оставят одного. Эсми составила мне компанию, пока он был на работе. Она научила меня рисовать. — Он скинул один носок и подвинулся вперед на скамейке настолько, чтобы зарыться пальцами ног в мягкую землю.

— Как же ты пострадал? — От этого мелодичного голоса у него по спине побежали мурашки, и ему вдруг стало очень-очень тепло. Он снял другой носок и глубоко засунул обе ноги во влажную траву. Было еще лето, но здесь, в Форксе, почти всегда было сыро. Ему нравилось это ощущение, оно давало ему почву под ногами. — Джон? — обеспокоенный голос. Снова дрожь и еще одна дрожь. Сердце его бешено заколотилось в груди. Он поднял глаза до самого рта парня, а потом он как будто просто застрял там. — Как же ты пострадал? — Пристальный взгляд.

— Ты сломал себе руку? — Спрашивает Элис, когда положила руку на его предплечье. Джон вздрогнул и отскочил в сторону.

Он моргнул и глубоко вздохнул. С ним все будет в порядке, если он не будет пытаться смотреть на Эдварда. Просто было в нем что-то такое, что повергало его мир в панику. Его мысли начали выходить из-под контроля, когда он просто подумал об этом парне. О боги, он был в такой большой беде.

— Я… да. — Он был ужасным лжецом и в лучшие времена, а сейчас, конечно, не лучшие времена для него.

— А твоя нога? — Подсказал Эдвард.

Джон продолжал смотреть на Элис, когда кивнул, убеждаясь, что она не собирается обнимать его или что-то в этом роде. У нее было такое выражение глаз, какое иногда появлялось у Гермионы, прямо перед тем, как она попыталась задушить его утешением. Он всегда закатывал глаза и отталкивал ее, давая ей свой стандартный ответ: _«Я в порядке, Гермиона, прекрати»_. По какой-то причине он не думал, что это сработает здесь. Джаспер видел, что Джон вот-вот запаникует, если они будут продолжать задавать подобные вопросы. Он решил, что пора сменить тему разговора. В конце концов, были и другие вопросы. Он начал с чего-то легкого.

— Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл ее для тебя? — Он указал на бутылку сока. Джон посмотрел на него и вздохнул, опустив плечи.

— Пожалуйста. Как будто мое унижение до этого не было достаточным в течение дня. — Но ведь это не Джаспер протянул руку через стол.

На этот раз он сдержал дрожь, когда увидел приближающуюся к нему руку. Эдвард открыл бутылку и почувствовал запах напитка. Персики. Хм, интересно… Он сделал маленький глоток, думая, что именно таков был бы вкус Джона, если бы он поцеловал его прямо сейчас.

Он не был готов к тому, что сердце Джона вот-вот взорвется. Он открыл глаза после того, как взрыв аромата коснулся его губ. Их глаза встретились впервые с начала уроков. Связь была мгновенной. Его затопил запах солнечного света, если у солнечного света вообще есть запах. Монстр внутри начал мурлыкать, и он понял, что его глаза почернели. Он чувствовал себя таким сытым, каким не был с тех пор, как проснулся с горлом, горящим от жажды человеческой крови. Эдварду казалось, что он наконец нашел то, что искал всю свою жизнь. То удовлетворение и умиротворение, которые вы испытываете, когда все в вашей жизни именно так, как должно быть. Он улыбнулся Джону, и больше не было сомнений, что это его пара.

Джон замер, когда его янтарные глаза внезапно потемнели. Он потерялся в них, маленькие кусочки янтаря кровоточили в черноте, как звезды. Он провалился в них, как будто его поглотили и обняли. Его магия поднялась, чтобы ответить тому, что взывало к нему. Он не мог призвать магию обратно. Она тянулась вниз, где он был соединен с землей через свои ноги, он чувствовал, как трава под его ногами становилась все гуще и выше, пока не достигла его лодыжек. Его сердце бешено колотилось, дыхание было прерывистым, он слышал себя и понимал, что ему нужно отвести взгляд, но тут Эдвард улыбнулся самой ослепительной улыбкой в истории всех улыбок, тех улыбок, которые все же были направлены на него. Он просто не мог отвести взгляд. Его зрение постепенно ухудшалось, пока он не перестал видеть что-либо, кроме этих глаз и этой улыбки. Он начал паниковать, когда даже они начали сереть.

Джаспер мгновенно вскочил и обошел вокруг стола, готовый подхватить Джона, когда тот начал раскачиваться. Элис сидела рядом с ним, ведя руками, боясь прикоснуться к нему. Эдвард добрался до него первым и зарычал низко и угрожающе.

— Не трогай его, — прорычал Эдвард.

— Спокойно, Эдвард, — Джаспер послал брату волну спокойствия и отступил на шаг.

Эдвард покачал головой и сморгнул почти безумное видение того, как его пара теряет сознание. Он посадил Джона к себе на колени и положил голову мальчика с волосами цвета воронова крыла себе на плечо.

— С ним все в порядке? — Прошептала Элис.

— Он просто задыхался, вот и все. Ему нужно восстановить дыхание, — Эдвард посмотрел вниз, пораженный тем, как мала была его пара. Это могло осложнить все. Джон был насторожен и напуган, и Эдвард уже чувствовал потребность защитить его от всего, но теперь это чувство усиливалось тем, насколько по-настоящему хрупким он выглядел.

— Он все утро впадал в панику, — Джаспер сделал глубокий вдох и вздохнул. Эдварду вряд ли понравится то, что он скажет дальше. — Мне очень неприятно это говорить, очень неприятно даже предполагать, но я думаю, что ему было больно, очень больно.

Эдвард сосредоточился на Джаспере и прокрутил все утро его глазами, пока тот говорил.

— Он вздрагивает от любого прикосновения. Он обходит всех стороной по коридорам и в классе. Он держит себя так, словно уже разбился вдребезги и при малейшем дуновении ветерка развалится на части.

Эдвард кивнул Джасперу. Он видел все это в своей голове. Кто-то обидел его пару. Он крепче обнял Джона и зарылся носом в его мягкие волосы. Ни у кого не будет шанса сделать это снова.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри сидел в кабинете на пятом уроке; его мысли были в полном беспорядке.

Он снова сидел в самом дальнем углу класса, окруженный Калленами. У них был урок французского языка. Это должен был быть идеальный урок, но вместо этого он уставился на Эдварда Каллена. Парень сидел рядом с ним, ему даже не нужно было сильно поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ему было легче дышать, когда Эдвард не смотрел на него, тогда он мог просто… смотреть. Он был само совершенство, прекрасная бледная кожа и медные волосы вперемешку с бронзовыми.

Гарри не мог поверить, что он действительно упал в обморок за обедом. То, что сейчас о нем, наверняка, думают, заставляло его хотеть спрятаться. Он очнулся, положив голову на стол и скрестив руки на груди. Эдвард и Джаспер сидели по обе стороны от него, достаточно близко, чтобы подхватить, если он упадет, но при этом не касаясь. Элис стояла прямо напротив, ее глаза смотрели куда-то вправо. Джаспер спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, еще до того, как он поднял голову. Почувствовав себя полным идиотом, он сказал ему об этом. Мелодичное хихиканье с другой стороны согрело его живот, но он не осмелился обернуться и посмотреть на Эдварда. Они больше не упоминали об этом эпизоде, хотя он чувствовал их беспокойство.

Пятый урок был сущей пыткой — он не представлял себе, как ему удастся преодолеть отвлекающего внимание Эдварда, говорящего по-французски, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с домашним заданием. Французский и так был очень красивым языком, но то, как Эдвард говорил, вызывало у Гарри желание сидеть с закрытыми глазами и растворяться в этом голосе. Возможно, он даже слегка всхлипнул, когда Эдвард ответил на вопрос учителя по-французски.

Эдвард прекрасно осознавал, под каким пристальным вниманием находится его пара. Он с трудом подавил желание повернуться и вовлечь молодого человека в разговор. Джон молчал на протяжении всего французского, говорил только тогда, когда к нему обращались, и даже тогда его ответы были тихими и направленными в пол. Он был настороже, шарахался от всех, кроме Джаспера, и это действительно раздражало. Эдвард напрягался и проглатывал яд, наполнявший его рот каждый раз, когда Джон отходил от него и приближался к Джасперу. Элис и Джаспер уже начали мысленно повторять _«терпение-терпение»_.

Он ответил на вопрос учителя и услышал, как захныкала его маленькая пара. Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, он не мог не заметить, как смягчился его собственный взгляд, а на лице появилась улыбка. Это быстро разрушит его репутацию холодного ублюдка, но его мальчик пристально смотрел на него! Джон покраснел, его изумрудные глаза расширились, темные ресницы затрепетали, когда он опустил взгляд. Мысли Эдварда поплыли от этого покорного жеста, и чудовищу внутри захотелось прорычать свое требование. Никогда еще за всю свою долгую жизнь он не испытывал такого чистого, неподдельного вожделения. В его семье считалось общепринятым, что Эдвард никогда не испытывал глубокого влечения или потребности в ком-либо, кроме своей семьи. Он с удовольствием отметил, что на этот раз Джон вовсе не задыхался.

Джон сглотнул, когда Эдвард повернулся к нему и снова улыбнулся своей ослепительной улыбкой. Его захлестнуло облегчение от того, что его магия не вспыхнула и не захлестнула его, как это было раньше. Хотя он все еще не мог долго выдерживать этот взгляд, на самом деле сейчас он был более спокойным, чем полдня до этого. То, что случилось за обедом, казалось, помогло ему. Может быть, это был просто избыток энергии, которая нашла выход, когда он зарылся обеими ногами в землю.

Он не знал, но был благодарен, что бы это ни было. Больше он не будет выставлять себя дураком и падать в обморок, как Трелони. С другой стороны, подумал он, когда прозвенел звонок, возвещающий об окончании урока, может быть, лучше упасть в обморок, чем целый час глазеть на парня. Мерлин, он даже не знал, что он гей. Может быть, это потому, что он теперь эльф? Он просто не должен был удивляться, потому что серьезно, он знал, что не пройдет много времени, и станет еще больше похожим на девушку.

Джаспер и Элис рассмеялись, следуя за двумя ничего не подозревающими молодыми людьми в коридор.

— По-моему, он еще ничего не заметил, — прошептала Элис обычным человеческим тоном.

— Я не думаю, что ему было бы интересно, даже если бы он заметил, — прошептал Джаспер в ответ.

Эдвард остановился и повернулся к своим брату и сестре.

— Ну и что же? — Элис с хихиканьем подняла вверх пару туфель. Эдвард закатил глаза и повернулся к Джону, которого там не было. Он был настолько потерян в своем собственном мире, что продолжал идти вперед ничего не замечая. Эдвард взял туфли у Элис и быстро последовал за крошечной фигуркой, скользнувшей в толпу студентов. Когда он подошел к Джону, то не стал упоминать о ботинках, а просто протянул руку и повернул мальчика в другую сторону, к спортзалу. Гарри в ужасе уставился на парней, переодевающихся в раздевалке. Они, казалось, думали раздеваться до трусов прямо здесь, на глазах у всех.

— _О, черт возьми, нет_ , — подумал он, медленно отступая назад. Его остановили — когда он повернулся, чтобы убежать, чьи-то руки легли ему на плечи. Он моргнул, глядя на Джаспера и Эдварда. Черт побери, они же заставят его сделать это, не так ли?

— Ни за что, черт возьми, — он попятился от них, неосознанно отступая все дальше в раздевалку.

Но оба мальчика не остановились, они просто продолжали идти, как будто даже не слышали его. Он шел задом между рядами шкафчиков, а остальные подростки смотрели на него и хихикали. Когда они наконец остановились, Джон дрожал как осиновый лист. Он никак не мог этого сделать. Все бы увидели, они бы узнали. Эдвард и Джаспер наверняка знают, насколько он пострадал. Он никогда не переодевался перед своими товарищами по команде по квиддичу, и они никогда не поднимали шума из-за этого, всегда позволяя мальчику-который-выжил иметь свое личное пространство. Рон и Невилл были единственными, перед кем он охотно переодевался, да и то лишь после того, как стал мускулистым. Конечно, Эсми и Карлайл видели его, но они совершенно другое дело.

— Ты можешь переодеться там, — сказал Эдвард, указывая за спину Гарри.

Гарри отодвинулся немного в сторону, чтобы видеть, на что указывает Эдвард, не выпуская из виду парня. Он резко выдохнул с облегчением, увидев душевые кабины и их пластиковые занавески. Это было не идеально, но, с другой стороны, это лучше чем ничего. Только Эдварда эта мимолетная мысль заставила биться головой о стену в тщетной попытке избавиться от нее. Он почти слышал, как Дин и Симус смеются над ним: _«Наконец-то присоединился к нашей команде, Гарри!»_ — Он вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки. А?

— О черт, Эсми убьет меня, — прошептал он, вспоминая прошедший день.

— Что случилось? — Эдвард, должно быть, все еще стоит за занавеской. _«Ждет, чтобы убедиться, что я не сбежал»_ , — подумал он.

— Я потерял туфли, — вздохнул он. — Она убьет меня.

— Они у меня. Ты оставил их в кабинете французского. — Эдвард рассмеялся.

— А как же мои носки? Сегодня утром, когда я выходил из дома, на мне было что-то надето, — Гарри поспешил переодеться. Натягивая белую футболку с короткими рукавами, на которой написано его имя, и темно-синие спортивные штаны.

— Ты забыл их за обедом. Они у Элис. — Ответил Джаспер.

Гарри выглянул из-за занавески, оба парня уже были одеты. Какого черта, они были похожи на Супермена или что-то в этом роде? Просто крутятся на месте, чтобы переодеться?

Эдвард расхохотался, представив себе, как они с Джаспером кружатся в телефонной будке. У его маленького человечка было довольно богатое воображение. За последние два часа он действительно не смог уловить от него никаких мыслей, но зато получил самые яркие образы. В основном они изображали его и Джаспера великанами, наступающими на крошечных летающих человечков. Он предположил, что Джон был раздражен тем, что он был таким маленьким по сравнению с ними и представлял их как гигантов, хотя он понятия не имел, почему у маленьких людей, на которых они наступали, были крылья.

Поскольку сегодня был первый день занятий в школе, у тренера не было запланированного занятия спортом. Он просто назвал имена и объявил «рубашки» против «скинов», если они хотят играть в баскетбол. Гарри не знал, как играть, поэтому сел рядом с Элис на трибуне, чтобы посмотреть, как Джаспер и Эдвард играют против двух других парней. Он был серьезно разочарован тем, что команда Эдварда решила быть «рубашками», когда понял, что «скины» означают игру без рубашки. Он использовал это время, чтобы вернуться к своим мыслям.

Он закатил глаза, так как понял, что был погружен в свои мысли большую часть утра и весь день. И застонал, Мерлин, он сходил с ума. Элис повернулась и посмотрела на пару Эдварда. Мальчик был меньше ее ростом, что было необычно, но ей все равно нравилось. Тот факт, что, как бы она ни старалась, ей не удавалось хорошо увидеть его будущее, беспокоил ее. Она не привыкла ничего не знать. Она видела, как мальчик прикусил губу и покраснел, когда она поймала его пристальный взгляд на своем брате. Он был таким милым, она просто знала, что Эсми должно быть его обожает.

Не помогло и то, что сразу после обеда будущее Эдварда начало туманиться, поскольку их будущее переплеталось. Она повернулась, чтобы сесть верхом на скамейку стадиона. Покраснев еще сильнее, Гарри согнулся почти пополам, уткнувшись головой в колени и на мгновение пожалел, что не может исчезнуть.

— Все в порядке, я думаю, ты ему тоже нравишься, — призналась Элис.

Он резко вскинул голову и уставился на нее своими зеленными глазами с греховно-пышными ресницами, за которые, как она знала, Розали была бы счастлива убить. Было ясно, что он не замечает собственной привлекательности; ну что ж, им просто придется поработать над этим. Но сначала ей нужно было, чтобы он расслабился. Это плохо сказывается на людях, когда они постоянно чем-то встревожены.

— Ну и как тебе? Нравится Форкс? — Ну, это было лучше, чем спрашивать о погоде, предположила она.

— Я почти ничего такого не видел. Твой дом, мой дом, школа, — Джон пожал плечами.

— О. А что привело тебя сюда?

— Ну, не знаю. Я… это сложно, — ему нужно было поговорить с Эсми. Он понятия не имел, как отвечать на подобные вопросы.

Они сидели молча в течение нескольких неловких минут, прежде чем Элис попыталась снова.

— Цветы в доме, они твои?

Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся и подумал о саде Эсми.

— Да, они просто великолепны, не так ли? Розы, казалось, хотят подняться по лестнице! — он хихикнул. — А маленькая пестрая Плющиха очень хотела оказаться в комнате Розали, но я, конечно, никогда не открывал ей дверь без ее разрешения, так что она просто взбиралась вверх и огибала ее дверь. На самом деле это было довольно забавно наблюдать.

Элис радостно подпрыгнула на своем стуле, когда маленький мальчик оживился и тени под его глазами стали светлее. Ни один из них не заметил, как Джаспер и Эдвард проиграли свою игру, потому что Эдвард перестал обращать на нее внимание. Вместо этого оба брата решили сесть посреди трибуны и просто слушать, о чем говорит пара Эдварда. Наконец, день закончился. Гарри переоделся, надел ботинки и носки, и они только ждали, когда Элис выйдет из женской раздевалки.

— Джон, я как раз собирался сделать тебе предложение. Если тебе нужен репетитор для нашего курса по гражданскому праву, я более чем готов помочь, — сказал Джаспер, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая, как его новый друг возится с ботинками.

— Возможно, я займусь этим вопросом через несколько дней. Я понятия не имею о вашем здешнем правительстве, — Джон с облегчением улыбнулся Джасперу. — Хотя это был самый унизительный день в моей жизни, единственная причина, по которой я не ушел после занятий психологией, заключается в том, что я обещал Карлайлу попробовать, но он сказал, что если мне не понравится, то я могу уйти через неделю.

— Карлайл сказал, что ты можешь уйти через неделю, если тебе это не нравится? — Спросил Эдвард. — Наш Карлайл сказал, что ты можешь уйти? — Его голос выдавал потрясение от этой мысли.

Карлайл был непреклонен в отношении их образования. Эдвард просто знал, что все они будут вечными учениками. Даже Карлайл продолжал возвращаться в Медицинскую школу, если они меняли свои личности.

— Ну, он сказал, что мне придется делать это из дома, где меня будет учить Эсми. Я не хотел, чтобы она тратила так много времени только на меня. Она уже так много сделала за лето. У матерей должны быть свободные дни, когда они… — он резко замолчал, поняв, что его слова могут показаться странными другим подросткам. Он не хотел вторгаться в их семью и заставлять их обижаться на него за это.

— Пока вы, ребята, учитесь в школе, она должна делать то, что хочет.

— В любом случае, это последний урок. Неужели мы просто уйдем сейчас?

— Да, нам просто нужно остановиться у наших шкафчиков и взять все, что нам нужно для нашей домашней работы, и мы можем уйти. Ты не хочешь пойти с нами домой? — Спросил Эдвард.

Он не хотел, чтобы Джон был далеко от него теперь, когда он нашел его. А так как мальчик сегодня утром пошел в школу пешком, он мог бы хотя бы подвезти его.

— Я уверен, что Эсми будет рада тебя видеть, — почти прорычал Эдвард, отвечая на некоторые свои вопросы о том, почему парень весь пропитан ее запахом.

Наконец к ним присоединилась Элис, выглядевшая точно так же, как и перед уроком физкультуры. Гарри не мог понять, почему ей потребовалось так много времени, чтобы переодеться, но решил, что это как-то связано с тем, что она была девочкой, так как Гермиона и Луна делали то же самое. Ну, это была лучшая теория, чем то, что придумал Рон, что время двигалось по-другому в женском туалете.

— Ух ты, ребята, как быстро вы переоделись! — Сказала Элис, когда пронеслась мимо них, ее ноги, казалось, танцевали по полу.

Гарри с интересом посмотрел на дверь раздевалки. _«Нет! Этого не может быть.»_ — Но сейчас ему почему-то очень захотелось заглянуть во внутрь.

— Ты идешь, Джон? — Спросил Эдвард от двери, ведущей из спортзала.

Гарри покраснел, осознав, что все еще смотрит на раздевалку девочек. Идя по коридору рядом со своими высокими новыми друзьями, он также был уверен, что у Мистера Уэбстера сегодня будет достаточно времени, чтобы сменить ту фотографию в словаре, где бедняга удостоился титула «Самый униженный за один день» на его имя. Вероятно, он единственный вдобавок терял сознание.

Поскольку сегодня вечером ему не нужны были никакие книги и не нужно было стирать спортивную одежду, он сунул все в шкафчик и направился к дверям. Его шкафчик был дальше по коридору от Калленов, и когда он поднял глаза, они все стояли вместе и разговаривали друг с другом. Он действительно не хотел мешать братьям и сестре, поэтому просто повернулся и ушел. Он так старался спуститься по ступенькам, чтобы не упасть, что очень удивился, когда сзади кто-то схватил его за плечо. Он сильно вздрогнул, отдергивая себя.

Белла Свон стояла с поднятыми руками и удивленным выражением лица.

— Прости! Я не хотела тебя напугать. Я просто хотела поздороваться и представиться, — она сделала шаг вперед и снова протянула руку. — Я… — Гарри снова отступил назад, к несчастью забыв, что находится на лестнице.

Когда он отступил назад, под его ногой не было ничего твердого, и он потерял равновесие. — _«О да, мистер Уэбстер, вот вам новая картинка»_.- А потом он начал падать навзничь. Прежде чем он приземлился и боль, которую ожидал, взорвалась в нем, он почувствовал странную легкость и снова встал прямо.

— С тобой все в порядке, дорогой? — послышался чудесный голос Эсми.

Он не мог сдержать широкой улыбки, которая растянулась на его лице.

— Эсми! Что ты здесь делаешь? Я не знал, что ты придешь. Я познакомился с твоими детьми. И О Боже, я унижался весь день напролет. Я не смог открыть бутылку. Я сказал им, что люблю бабочек. Целый класс, полный студентов, и это то, что я умудрился сказать. Я удивлен, что здесь нет группы линчевателей, готовых утащить меня отсюда. Я имею в виду, что сегодня утром тупо уставился на учителя по гражданскому праву, потому что не мог понять ни слова из того, что он сказал. Я чокнутый, совершенно чокнутый, говорю тебе. А на уроке физкультуры, знаешь ли ты… — мелодичный смех Эсми заставил его остановиться и улыбнуться ей.

Они уже почти подошли к ее машине, а он даже не заметил, что они шли, пока он говорил. Скользнув в ее «Лексус», он откинул голову назад, сбросил туфли и наконец расслабился. Ни один из них не заметил трех вампиров-подростков, стоящих на верхней ступеньке лестницы позади Беллы с таким же потрясенным выражением на лицах.


End file.
